Seishin-Gun
by Xavier588
Summary: This is a story i am currently in progress of making, to draw by hand into a manga.


Seishin – Gun:

By: Xavier Williams & Meshach Abrams

Intro:

This world… this world is a cesspool of evil. This neverending darkness. It is all I have known since I could remember. I have little to no memories of the events that transpired before this horror. Before the Demon Army was summoned into our world and sent hell upon it. My entire life my older sister and I have been on the run from the ever growing empire of the demon army. Hiding from one shanty town to the next. Honing our skills through it all to make an attempt to fight. But even as our skills progressed an end to the demon army is far from being in sight. My elder sister Narumi Karachi & I Xeio Sekai are two of the few remaining resistances to the Demon Army. We are two of the growingly endangered Seishin Warriors.

Chapter 1: Daring Escape

The sun boiled down on the earth. The hard rock and crack filled crust expelled heat from this in the form of steam. A mole burrowed out the ground breathing hard from the exhaustion of

tunneling to the surface. The beast climbed out of the hole it created and scampered across the ground in agony as its feet touched the hot ground. Once it became acquainted with the ground it made its way across a street. But in that moment the mole realized that an armored jeep was paving down the street. The mole's life reached an end. The jeep smashed into the mole. First bashing its insides to mush on impact then grinding its bones to nothing as it fell under and was ravaged by the jeep's tires. Its body smeared along the fire hot street and its blood and organs splattered along the front of the jeep.

Inside the vehicle were two men, who were identical in appearance and as pale as snow sitting in the driver's and shotgun seat. They both withdrew a teeth revealing grin as they chuckled at the death of the mole. The driver accelerated down the melting street at increasing speeds. His partner to his right holding a gadget that looked like a radar. A large signal and a blue light from whatever the radar was tracking was losing distance between the vehicle and its destination. The men were getting closer to what they were after.

In the back of the jeep chained along the wrists and ankles was a man sitting in completely stillness in the center seat. He didn't make a single movement. It was as if his heart didn't even beat. Color drained from his skin and his eyes open. Forever without intermission, his eyelids didn't dare to close. A device was wedged into the back of his neck. A flashing blue light went off at the end of the device on a small antenna.

Flashback:

Demon Army Capital:

The creatures of hell all spawned and gathered in a lecture hall. The atmosphere filled to the very brim with their evil. The air so cold and heartless that no other being besides a demon could adjust to the feeling. Row after row of seats were filled by demons varying in size and shape. Some looking human and harmless others as vicious and dangerous as monsters from folklore. The pale skinned twins and the man in chains at the front of the crowd. Once all were seated the reason they were gathered stepped out onto a stage in front of them. A woman who was the most cold and heartless among them all.

She stepped from behind the curtains of the stage and into the light with boots that were as black as coal and came up to her shins. White leggings rode their way up to her thighs and as she turned to the crowd the view of all rose from her short skirt (panties being shown under it) to her upper body that was attractively ripped and swelled in physical prowess. From there the view rose to her massive breasts. Breasts so large and exquisite that they could only be in competition in size with her plump ass. After gazing at what had to size G breasts the crowd looked at their ruler's face. A lovely yet stern face. A face that showed a lust for power and the will to dominate. This woman whipped her hair out her face and brushed it smoothly with her arms. Revealing her elf like ears that added to the presentation she topped off with a crown on her head.

This woman was the empress of the Demons and commander of the demon army itself. Her name is Kaistai.

To all under her she is both loved and feared. When she is brought into any equation those emotions become one in the same. Kaistai stepped forward to a mic waiting for her at the front of the stage.

Kaistai: Hello! Thank you all for coming!

Demons: (cheer and grow overly content at Kaistai's greeting) woo! Yeah! Lady Kaistai! Woo!

Kaistai: I trust you all know why I asked you here. Lately we have been monitoring an ever growing Seishin energy reading coming from the wasteland area. It seems somewhat bothersome. In fact this can potentially be what prevents us from achieving our goal. That being said I am looking for seishin hunters who believe they are capable of finding this source of seishin energy and destroying it. Do you all feel like you can do this mission?

Entire crowd: YES!

Kaistai: Excellent! Whatever team brings me the heads of the seishin causing this uproar will be promoted and rewarded handsomely. That is all, dismissed!

Elsewhere:

Taking shelter from the heat a young woman rested. Only able to escape the lethal effects of the heat as her clothing was drenched in sweat as she slept. The liquid dripped along her body and sunk through the pink panties and small white belly shirt she wore. Comfort never being an option she endlessly wrestled into obscene positions while continuing to stay asleep. The scrap metal make shift ceiling fan above her was little help in staying cool. Yet somehow she found a somewhat enjoyable position to sleep in by laying on her knees. Her ass in the air and her head down smothered into the pillow on its side.

Meanwhile:

In a neighboring room another young woman seeming to be slightly older than the other sat in a wooden chair infront of a paltry air conditioner. Her head dangling back and her arms to the sides of the chair she sat. sweat poured along her body and dripped down her upper body, drifting through her pink belly shirt. sweat even making its way through her jeans, flowing all the way down to her black boots.

Narumi: (sigh) (finishes typing on laptop and sends a message she was writing before closing her laptop) (I just don't understand. Why is it so hot? i… I can't take it. I'm losing my mind. (kicks AC) And this damn piece of shit. I swear I fix it and fix it and it just keeps breaking. Why did we ever stop at this hideout? Oh yeah… it's because of the Demon Army. If those damn monsters stopped finding us so quickly we could go to a better hideout and properly regroup. But that'll never happen. For some reason they've just been able to find us so much faster than usual lately. All we can do at the moment is bake in this heat.)

At the time:

The jeep that rode through the desert reached its destination. The two men in the front exited the vehicle. The 1st opened the back door and pulled the restrained man out of the car. The 2nd continued to monitor the radar and it showed that they were right on top of the target.

Mr. Death: well?

Mr. Death 2: this is it. This is definitely the place.

Mr. Death: really? But it looks like a terrible place even for human trash like those we are hunting. There's no structure to the building. Look at it just a mess of scattered metal scraps and iron.

Mr. Death 2: you think too straight forward Mr. Death. (Points to ground with index finger) Our prey lies beneath the surface.

Mr. Death: (lowers body to ground and places ear on it) oh. How right you are Mr. Death. I can hear two annoying heartbeats from below. Shall we go silence those heartbeats?

Mr. Death: (grins)well of course Mr. Death.

The two men immediately plowed through the ground. Carving holes into the scorching earth with their bare hands at unbelievable speeds. But before they could pierce into the hideout they noticed that they each hit something. They each hit a pressure bomb and noticed only after they removed their hands from the bombs.

The explosions blasting them away and sending shuttering sounds and waves to the compound below.

Narumi: huh? (T… that sounded like one of the traps we set. Then that means…. They've found us!) Shit! (runs toward xeio's room) Xeio! Xeio!

Above:

The nefarious twins arose from the ground in unison. Dusting their clothes off and being totally unscathed besides that.

Mr. death: well well it seems we ran right into that one didn't we Mr. Death.

Mr. Death 2: indeed Mr. death. We were made quite the fools.

Mr. Death: you know what this means right?

Mr. Death 2: yes. Indeed I do.

Mr. Death(s): we shall torture the filthy rats that made fools of us and rip their flesh from their bodies!

Below:

Narumi: (swings Xeio's door open and rushes up to her.) How the hell didn't that explosion wake her up? (Pushing and shaking xeio) xeio! Xeio! Xeio wake up!

Xeio: huh? Narumi… what's going on?

At that time:

The Death Bros. made it into the hideout. They ripped through layers of metal roofing with brute strength alone and dropped into the compound.

Mr. death: well we've made our way inside.

Mr. death 2: yes. Yes we have. Oh reaper boy. (chained man sticks head into hole tunnel opening several yards above.) you can come down here now. We are in need of your assistance.

The chained man leaped down into the hole. Shooting through the vertical tunnel until slamming onto the ground feet first. Rising to a full stance and awaiting further orders.

Mr. death 2: oh my. I never get tired of how obedient he is. Absolutely splendid. Now to remove those shackles and chains.

The demon pressed a button on the radar keypad and an electric charge was sent through the restraints. The restraints were unlocked and dropped to the ground.

Meanwhile:

Narumi: they're here! They found us again! Come on we don't have much time! Grab whatever you can and let's get the fuck out of here!

Xeio: (jumps out of bed and scrambles through her room) shit! How did they find us so quickly? It hasn't even been a week since the last time they found us.

Narumi: I don't know but the traps we set won't last long. My seishin can hear them getting closer.

At the time:

Mr. Death: (as the previously restrained man crack his neck and knuckles) the once proud seishin, the Grim Reaper. Now our personal assassin. It's amazing no matter how many times he dies his mannerisms stay the same.

Mr. Death 2: indeed Mr. Death. Reaper boy!

Grim reaper: (electricity shoots from device on neck into body. Head shoots up and body stands straight.)

Mr. Death: there are two of your kind hiding deeper in this hideout. We want you to find them and bring them to us. Understood?

Grim reaper: (nods head.)

Mr. death: good. Now go!

At the instant the command was ended the grim reaper's body sprinted down the hall. Moving so fast that the next trap, a set of motion sensor triggered turrets were unable to hit their target. The grim reaper stopped his run, sliding briefly then turning toward the turrets who finally got a visual of him. Swiftly, as if the wind itself wielded a blade the turrets were carved to pieces and eviscerated in self destructed explosions. As they exploded the grim reaper turned around and continued his run.

Mr. Death 2: hmm… that's strange.

Mr. Death: what is it Mr. Death?

Mr. Death 2: the signal. That enourmous seishin we used to find this place. It's just vanished.

Mr. Death: what?! But how is that even possible?

Through his swift movement he failed to notice a wire strung through the hall. He tripped the wire with his feet and activated the next trap. Guillotine blades expelled from the floor and came too quick for the grim reaper to run over. He leaped back in an evasion only to deal with another that came from the ceiling. His body moved forward just as fast as it moved back, rolling forward for several seconds to dodge a following number of guillotine blades dispersing out the ceiling and floor. As he rose to his feet blades ripped out the walls. His body was fast enough to push itself back down only due to the fact that the muscles inside out it were corroding. They were looser than that of a living being. Any normal human would've been incapacitated due to their hesitation and fear.

As that occurred:

Narumi: you got everything you need.

Xeio now dressed carried a bookbag on her back and a rifle in her arms. Her sister equipped with the same and waiting for her at a doorway she held open.

Xeio: yeah.

Narumi: good. Let's get going.

The grim reaper slid under the blades above him and whipped his body to its feet continuing his previous charge. Sensing his approach the door at the end of the hall withdrew several gun shafts and took fire. The grim reaper focused on the swarm of projectiles coming toward him but didn't stop or change his way of movement. He simply continued to charge forth mindlessly.

As executed before the wind sliced everything in the reaper's way. Bullet after bullet in a fast paced exhibition was sliced and carved by the air. The bringer of death, the undead killer twirled and swung something in the air. But it was too fast to comprehend what it was. His right arm held upward and whirling a tool in its hand then dropping to his front and playing the fingers of his hand to puppeteer the invisible tool so that the swarm of bullets didn't so much as even get to a foot's range of the man. Soon enough the guns equipped to the door ceased fire due to lack of ammunition and their target stopped his defense.

The barrage of bullets sent toward him were either chopped and slashed to pieces or deflected into the surrounding walls. The grim reaper walked toward the door and prepared to push it open until something snapped out of the ground to attack. It was a bear trap, the tool snagged the reaper's right leg and held him in place. But there was no sign of pain or distress. The emotionless hunter just as before failed to show any worry. Because he was a sack of decaying flesh it was very easy for the bear trap to wedge itself into his leg and deal a great amount of damage but that didn't stop him. The air destroyed the bear trap and the grim reaper was free to slice the door in front of him open. Blasting off just as before even with a gravely injured leg. His discolored blood spilling onto the metal floor after every rapid step his instinctual body took.

The sounds of his hollow and brief feet bouncing off the floors and walls came all too quickly a door was ripped off the henges and shot down a hall by a fierce mid air straight kick. The reaper landed and swung his left arm in a pivoting motion. The scenery being sliced and disfigured after the instant swing.

That attack being to locate the seishin who hid in this compound and if possible kill them in one blow. But as the reaper soon found out they were no longer there. The death bros waltzed into the area behind the reaper.

Mr. Death: well would you look at that Mr. Death it seems our prey has caught wind of our ambush and made an escape.

Mr. Death 2: (chuckles) they won't get far. Can you hear it? The sound of a motorcycle engine? Their exiting the hideout as we speak. Quickly let's hurry and get back to our vehicle as well.

As the Demons retraced their steps back to the way they entered the hideout Narumi hit the throttle on her motorcyle and sped down a underground runway leading to the outside, xeio clinging onto her by wrapping her arms around her upper body. In half seconds Narumi who drove the motorcycle maneuvered it to leap outside and drift across the ground. They were now on the surface. She hit the gas and her drift was so intense it left a lingering tire track on the street.

Narumi: Do it.

Xeio: (giggles) you got it!

Xeio whipped a small stick out of her pocket and at the end of this stick was a red button. She pressed the button and in that moment a bomb hidden in her room was set off. Setting the whole complex to a flame and filling the halls with ballistics and explosions as the demons and their slave ran for the exit. The destruction enveloped the hideout and charged at the 3 of them from all directions.

Mr. Death(s): Damn it!

Grim reaper: hmph!

Escaping:

Xeio looked into the distance and the place that was moments ago their underground home was devastated. Clouds of fire and debris spat into the sky and danced along the surface.

Xeio: heh. So much for those creeps. We didn't even have to see their faces this time.

Narumi: look over there.

Xeio: (turns around) hmm… (Sigh) damn it looks like I spoke too soon. (rises to standing position on the moving motorcycle and reaches for rifle)

The death bros. not only escaped the explosion but made it to their jeep. The armored vehicle raced toward xeio sekai and her sister, the grim reaper crouched on its roof and staring down his targets as the jeep zeroed in on them. Clenching his invisible tool and prepping himself to strike.

Xeio: Bring it on you creepy sack of-

The time came, the motorcycle escaped a collision with the jeep but none the less the grim reaper found his chance to attack and swung his weapon from behind his back toward Xeio. The teen couldn't see what was coming at her but luckily she was able to sense it and dodged it by leaning back. Feeling the winds carry the lethal weapon a centimeter above her face as time seemed to halve its pace in that moment. Time went back to normal and xeio turned to jeep that now was being maneuvered by its driver to chase down the seishin sisters. As the vehicle turned toward them xeio could see the device on the back of the grim reaper's neck.

Xeio: holy shit!

Narumi: are you ok?

Xeio: yeah that guy… you sensed it to right sis?

Narumi: Yes. He's a seishin. Just like us. Only difference is…

Xeio: that he's dead.

Narumi: exactly.

Xeio: He has one of those weird probes in his neck… and his energy I didn't pick it up at all until he swung at me. If I didn't I'd be chopped in half right now.

Narumi: so he's definitely using seishin heiki. Even masking his weapon while doing so. I didn't even know that was possible.

Xeio: yeah that's the only explanation. (smiling) well looks like I get to have some fun.

Narumi: well then don't just sit there! Hurry up and shoot them already! They'll just stay on our ass until you get rid of them!

Xeio: (draws rifle and aims) you got it!

While standing on the now accelerating motorcycle xeio stayed perfectly still and pulled the trigger on her gun with finesse. This sent a bombardment of bullets at the jeep following them.

The grim reaper deflected all the bullets that came to his person with ease but failed to perry those that were sent toward the Death Bros. as an evasion tactic the driver swerved the car side to side as they sped down the wasteland street. But it seemed hopeless, xeio followed their movements all too well. She knew where to strike the car and how many times to do it. Simotaneously she shot bullets at the windshield and the grim reaper. This would weaken the area she was most likely to have success penetrating as well as keeping any defensive maneuvers by the grim reaper to a minimum. The windshield was pierced in seconds and the demon twin sitting in the passenger seat was shot in the arm then the throat.

Mr. Death: !

Mr. Death 2: (pukes blood) gah! Fuck! Shit! That horse humping bitch shot me in my fucking neck! (spits up bullet shot into throat, rips other bullet out of arm)

Mr. Death: (laughs) look at how much you're bleeding. Oh man she got you good Mr. Death.

Mr. Death 2: why you… (Grasps his brother's throat and begins to choke him. Mr. Death: ugh… Mr. Death.) How dare you laugh at me you little turd!

The Death Bros. began to bicker and fight amongst each other.

Xeio: hmm… what the hell are they doing?

Narumi: who cares? Get down this is our chance to escape.

Xeio: right. (sits down and holds onto Narumi as she widens the distance between them and the Death Bros.)

The Death Bros. soon lost control of the vehicle and swerved out of the street, the grim reaper leaping off of it as this occurred. The jeep flipped and rolled along the rocky wastelands and crashed into a ditch.

Mr. Death: Damn you Mr. Death!

Mr. Death 2: damn me?! Damn you Mr. Death!

Mr. Death: thanks to you the seishin got away.

Mr. Death: how was it my fault shit head!? You started choking me out of nowhere! How the hell am I supposed to drive when someone's fucking crushing my neck!

Mr. Death 2: well at least you didn't get shot in the fucking neck. Shit, I can still taste my own blood.

Mr. Death: (laughing hysterically) oh man! That's hilarious!

Mr. Death 2: fuck you Mr. Death!

Chapter 2: Vital Memories

The sky was lit brightly by the afternoon sun. Planes whisked through the vista, passing along the tangible shapes of cotton called clouds. The sounds of the laughter and frolic of children filled the air. Below the bright blue sky in a vast prairie where the winds spun the propellers of an ancient windmill a group of kids played.

A young girl with pink short hair in a yellow dress ran from a young boy. As their bodies danced through the blades of grass they leaped and charged along the hillsides that they grew out from.

Narumi: (giggles) you'll have to do better than that if you wanna catch me Bradley.

Bradley: (breathing hard) ahh come on just let me tag you already!

Narumi: (stops suddenly and turns around) ok. Sure.

Bradley: (stops chasing Narumi and looks bewildered) are you serious. Thank you I- Gah!

Narumi sent a knee into bradley's upperbody. Holding her side with her left hand as Bradley dropped to his knees clutching his upperbody.

Narumi: nope. Just kidding.

Bradley: grr… that's it now I'm definitely gonna get you!

Bradley charged out his crippled stance and launched his palms forward swiftly, aiming for Narumi's face. (Narumi: you sure are getting worked up. Just save yourself the trouble and find yumi and xeio already. I'm sure even you are capable of catching them. Bradley: no can do. Even though they're a hell of a lot easier to catch then you it seems they've hidden themselves pretty well.) Narumi moved her body with ease to avoid all Bradley's strikes, skipping back while leaning forward to dodge a horizontal swing of his right palm. (Narumi: so you chose to go after me since you already knew where I would possibly be hiding. Bradley: (chuckles) yeah you're as predictable as ever. Hiding behind the windmill like you usually do.) Ducking her head to the side to escape Bradley's follow up left leg roundhouse, then spun around him quickly on his left side as he threw a right roundhouse. Kicking him onto his front with a straight kick after successfully dodging the attacks.

Narumi: oh I'm sorry. Couldn't predict that one?

Bradley: (lifting body out of muddy ground) ugh… what's the point? I've been it for hours now. I can't find those two and I'll never be able to lay a finger on you.

Narumi: geez… I didn't see that mud puddle there at all I didn't mean for you to get all dirty like that. Plus your sudden lack of resolve is really unattractive.

Bradley: (snibbling. Snot and tears running down his face as he lay on his knees and arms in the mud) p… please. Don't look at me. Not only cant I catch our younger siblings but I've ruined one of my favorite shirts.

Narumi: (giggles) if you love it so much why did you wear it to play it tag silly? You had to know something like this would happen.

Bradley: that's right laugh at my pain. Im just a filthy swine. A dirty little pig whose only good at playing in the mud.

Narumi: (as Bradley continued to feel sorry for himself) sigh…

Bradley: that's right all I can do-(Narumi taps him on the back) huh?

Narumi: (smiling) I'm getting bored so let's just say you caught me.

Bradley: really? So if xeio and yumi ask you'll tell them I caught you?

Narumi: mm hmm. Plus I can't let our little sisters win the game either.

Bradley: (face covered in snot and tears) really? You mean it? (moves to hug Narumi) oh Narumi your too-

Narumi: (stops Bradley by placing her foot on his face as he squirmed on the ground) Eww gross. (Takes handkerchief out dress pocket and throws on Bradley) first things first wipe that crap off your face, and be quick about it there's a good chance our sisters have gotten to base already.

Bradley: (snibbling) sure thing Narumi. Let's get em.

Once rivals now allies, the young friends decided to work together to discover where their younger siblings were located. Since Narumi now shared the responsibility of finding xeio and yumi it wouldn't take long at all. It would be as if they revealed themselves to her.

Meanwhile:

Creek:

Xeio and Yumi hid at the nearby creek. There was a mountain wall that they sat aside. It was a perfect location to hide. Although the water wasn't deep at all they could still use the body of water as a hiding place. There was a wooden bridge acting as a small passage from the land the girls hid to the other side so they could always make a break for it across it if their older siblings found them. They knew for a fact that they would have to continue their search from the direction they came from to the hiding spot. Guaranteeing that crossing the bridge was their salvation if things went bad.

Xeio: (drinks juice box) sigh… what's taking Bradley so long? It's been hours. This is the longest game of it tag ever.

Yumi: (opens bag of potato chips and eats a chip) who knows… maybe he decided to go after your sister and got knocked out for tagging her too hard.

Xeio: (giggles) I doubt that would be the case. My older sister is too cunning to be caught by Bradley. It is possible she knocked him out while dodging his touch though.

yumi: really?

Xeio: yeah my big sis is crazy strong. It would be suicide to fight her when she's serious. One time I stole her last piece of birthday cake and she sent me flying. I lost a tooth and everything.

Yumi: (gulp)

Xeio: oh did I make you nervous? I'm sorry. Its not like anything like that would happen. Your brother will never catch narumi so we'll be just fine. And after a few more minutes lets head to base and end this game. (laughing awkwardly)

Although xeio tried to encourage Yumi it seemed she only got more and more nervous.

Xeio: oh no. I really shouldn't have told you that story.

Yumi: n… no. turn around and look up.

Xeio followed Yumi's directions and saw Narumi standing at the top of the mountain side.

Xeio & Yumi: (holding each other) n… n… narumi!

Narumi: (sprints off cliff side and runs down side of mountain) hello girls! Looks like I was right! Finding you two was a piece of cake!

Yumi: how the hell is she running down a mountain! And how is she doing it so fast!

Xeio: if I knew I would've told you already! Get back!

The two leaped backward into the air avoiding a dashing narumi who leaped mid-way out her run down the mountain side and crashed onto the ground. Creating a large dust cloud and crater.

Xeio: (one… two… three!)Get to base now Yumi! I'll try to hold her off as long as I can!

Xeio timed narumi's next assault nearly without fault. Narumi's body shot out the dust cloud she created and swung a fist at xeio. Xeio backed away dodging it then sped up her own reflexes to just barely dodge a following flurry of punches then pretended to get struck by a right spin wheel kick then sprinted away from her sister. Narumi quickly realized she missed and chased after her sister. The two of them splashed in and out the water of the creek with their feet. Then it was in that moment where xeio made a sudden halt and turned around to land a surprise right hook. Narumi was caught off guard and slid through the creek. But it wasn't nearly enough to knock her off her feet.

Xeio: (breathing faster) (if she's here that means Bradley must've gotten her to join him somehow. This isn't good. They must've come up with some scheme, my guess is one that if narumi didn't catch us both in this area Bradley would go in as support and cut us off in the next area. Which is the forest up ahead. A place anyone whose on the hunt can use to their advantage. Be careful Yumi.)

Narumi: well look at you. I guess I've been slacking off lately if you were able to land a hit on me. Or is it that your stronger than I give you credit little sister?

Xeio: who knows maybe I'm actually stronger than y-

In that instant a fierce left fist found its way into xeio's upperbody. Narumi increased her speed to the point that xeio couldn't even see her move an inch. The fist soon enough was the only thing holding a k.o Xeio up from the ground. It was removed and xeio dropped into the creek face first.

Narumi: (cracks knuckles) that's more like it. I guess I just needed to warm up for a bit.

In the forest:

Yumi ran as fast as she could through the scenery. The dream of victory fueling her efforts.

Yumi: (breathing hard running and hopping through forest) (Xeio gave herself up to give the chance to escape. I can't let her efforts be in vein. I WILL MAKE IT TO BASE! For xeio's sake!)

She could see the light at the end of straight path. She intended to reach it but just before she could a hand swiped at her from behind a tree and she just barely dodged it in time. Ducking then kart wheeling before sliding in a turn to see who it was. It couldn't have been Narumi. Not even she was that fast. It was her brother Bradley.

Yumi: Brother.

Bradley: you sure are quick. I didn't think you'd react in time. But now it's time to give up!

Bradley chased after yumi and threw insane attacks to catch her. But luckily he failed to catch her each time and he soon enough was being run raggid.

Bradley: damn it! You're making this harder than it needs to be just let me tag you!

Bradley charged forward at his sister who was also pretty exhausted. There was only one thing left for her to do. In a perfectly timed execution yumi kicked dust off the ground into her brother's eyes. His assault stopped and he immediately clenched his head in agony. Wiping the dust out his eyes as best as he could. His sister running off into the light as he struggled to heal his sight.

Yumi: I'm sorry brother but I don't intend to be bested by you or Narumi. I'll reach base for Xeio and myself both.

Bradley: gah! Damn it! Why all the dirty… underhanded… I'll get you for this Yumi!

Several Minutes Later:

Yumi found her way in the windmill prairie. Base was just ahead. A home in the distance. Her muscles ached, her bones were sore, she was hungry. Her once determined run turned into a resilient walk. It seemed she was safe. Narumi probably rendezvoused with Bradley and forgot all about her. She was safe.

She made it through the prairie with no problems and walked up the steps to the porch of the home. Afterwards reaching to the door to turn the knob and enter base.

Yumi: (I made it. I did it xeio. I won)

But before she could open the door it was opened from the other side and a fist shot out toward her. It all happened to quickly for yumi to respond to. She closed her eyes and flinched. The fist turned into a palm and slowed its speed. A light tap was made on yumi's forehead and she opened her eyes to realize what just happened. It was Narumi. She was the one who tagged Yumi.

Yumi: N…Narumi.

Narumi: (giggles) you finally made it back. We were about to come look for you. (Opens door. Xeio and Bradley stood in background.) It's time to eat. Our mom has made us a lot of food so dig in ok.

Yumi: (shocked expression then turns to smile) (nods head) sure thing. (Walks into home. Door closes behind her.)

Present:

Only an hour or two after escaping the clutches of the Death Bros. Sisters Narumi Karachi & Xeio Sekai continued their ride across the wastelands. They were coming up on a town, from a distance you could see the ravaged and disarrayed state of the area. But it wasn't unusual for a place like this to be in this condition in this day and age. Whatever humans and seishin were alive accepted the carnage left behind by the Demon Army's onslaught years ago. It was normal.

Narumi: xeio.

Xeio: yeah sis?

Narumi: we're going to stop in this town. We have half a tank left and I don't wanna run out in any case those creeps from earlier find us again.

Xeio: ok. Sounds good.

Narumi: be on guard although our primary threat are our pursuers there can still be foes like the stalkers (low class demons) running about in this town.

Xeio: (oh yeah that's right. All sorts of bizarre demons had entered our world 10 years ago. Just because there is an organized faction like an army hunting seishin doesn't mean that is the only enemy we'll be facing.)

The sisters rode through the town. Its physique acting as a maze more than an area meant for civilization. The scenery was in such shambles that every torn and devastated street looked alike. But something seemed oddly familiar to them. Also it was surprisingly easily for them to navigate through the area. It was as if they had been there before. After a brief search the sisters found a gas station. The glass from most of the windows as well as the door broken and scattered along the area.

Narumi: (she and xeio get off motorcycle) watch the bike for me I'm going to go inside and turn on the gas pump.

Xeio: got it. (Leaning against bike, reaches in backpack and takes out a banana.) Time for a snack. (Chomps down on banana after peeling) mmm…. Bananas are so good.

Narumi stepped over the glass and entered the convenience store through the window space of the front door. As well as glass there were several articles of various foods scattered through the store. Not only that there were stains of blood smeared across the aisles and flooring. Narumi slowly paced her way through the scenery and evaluated it. She attempted to act as natural as possible until (Narumi: tsk.) Her boots crunched several shards of glass beneath them. As this occurred creatures lurking in the store were alerted and stared at Narumi with a hunger filled gaze. Glaring with a vision that only perceived the color red.

Narumi: (walks to counter turns on switch for pump that the motorcycle is closest to. signals thumbs up and then number 4 to xeio and she began to pump gas outside.)(Sigh) This place is a mess. I was hoping there was something to raid from here but there's nothing left. Oh well time to get –

GRRRAAHHGH!

Narumi turned to the direction of the disturbing screech. As sudden as it yelled a creature snapped out the darkness of the back of the store and ran on all fours to Narumi

Its physique that of a human but extremely malnourished. Its very skin mimicking the structure of its skeleton. Blood and foam dripped and spattered from its fanged mouth and off its thin anemia struck face. The eyes of a crazed hunter, eyes of crimson buldging out its eye sockets as it sped to its next desired meal. In the midst of its run it leaped forward and shot claws out its right hand, swinging down at Narumi. Narumi ducked under the attack swiftly but was forced to block a follow up attack of three kicks after her opponent flipped in mid air. Once the final kick connected Narumi grasped the creatures twig like leg with her right arm alone, pivoted and then swung it through the front entrance. The creature in its flight took the remainder of the front door with it and slid across the ground until eventually sliding out of the shade and into the sunlight. the remaining Stalkers in that moment decided to attack as well. Taking on Narumi in unison.

Stalker: Gaaagrh! Rakkkki!

The touch of the sun instantly brought agony to the ravenous ghoul. It squirmed and seizured as its flesh boiled and popped in small explosions of puss and blood along its entire body. Its eyes were blinded the moment the sun's light hit its cornea. Seconds into its struggle its eyes expanded then blew up as well. The sub human grasped its face dancing its hands frantically along the dry surface then swung its palms over its blood drawn eye sockets.

Xeio: (walks towards the stalker) awe you poor thing. You're in so much pain. At this rate you have another minute or so of torcher left before you die. (Grins) let me put you out of your misery.

Seishin Heiki! (Spirit weapon)

At the call of her spirit weapon two ninja swords materialized into Xeio's palms and she swiftly swung her right blade down on the stalker's throat. Beheading it and reducing it to a roasting corpse. Its skull rolling away from its body, leaving a trail of drops of evaporating discolored blood.

Meanwhile inside the gas station store Narumi parried and evaded the attacks of three stalkers fighting in unison. One of these stalkers leaped from an aisle only to be stopped mid- flight by a one handed choke by Narumi then tossed across the room. Unfortunately the beast recovered, flipping then landing on a counter then regrouped with its fellow stalkers. Disappearing into the shadows.

Narumi: Such cowardly demons. But I must admit fighting like this will get me nowhere, and I doubt I can get you all in the sunlight. (a lone stalker rips out the shadows and skips across the ground in its advancement to Narumi) The only thing that can kill you besides sunlight is the power of a seishin. Normal weapons have no effect on any of you demon trash. Sigh…

Stalker 2: grahhh! (lunges forward to strike Narumi who is now in melee range.)

Narumi: Seishin Heiki!

Narumi's seishin appeared in her left hand as a pistol. The quickdraw spirit weapon on summoning shot a blast at its foe, who gave the curtesy of getting into point blank range. The easy target was launched backward by a shockwave emitting from the gun and rolled across the ground before smashing into a wall and falling on its face. Its right arm and left leg were broken. It could no longer move.

Narumi: can you hear it? I can. The sound of your bones cracking and dismembering.

Stalker: gfruh! (spits up blood and shaking uncontrollably)

Narumi: and that's not all. The shockwave I shot you with was also a sound wave that manipulates whatever it strikes. (Points to head) the sound of my pistol amplifying in your head. The agony of hearing your own brain matter explode piece by piece. Section by section. It's unbearable isn't it? (Blood leaks out of every opening on the stalkers head as it screams in pain) (Shrugs shoulders) but I doubt you can even comprehend what's going on. You're just a mindless abomination.

The stalker's head exploded. A circular wave of blood, bones and muscles smacked and splashed along the setting at its destruction. The corpse fell to the ground and Narumi looked around the area picking up a sound only her hearing could.

Narumi: (aims gun behind her and to her 5 o clock) running won't help.

Narumi shot a sound wave from her gun without looking at her opponent and on cue a stalker rushed out the flooring of the store and it turned in mid – air. Only to get charged by the sound wave and blasted out the convenience store. The creatures body smacked off the ground and bled as shards of glass pierced its insides and the sun boiled its flesh. As soon as it came to a stop it put up a brief attempt to survive and blew up. Chunks of its body matter cascading and soaring through the lot.

Stalker 4: GRRAH!

The final stalker zipped out the store after dropping out an air vent and charging over layers of glass. Its grotesque feet being impaled by the glass which caused massive blood loss. But regardless it was determined to escape. Staying along the shadows that lied outside the store, avoiding the sunlight at all cost. It almost made it out the lot until…

Xeio: Not so fast!

Xeio swiped her blade across the ghoul's chest and it flew back in a late attempt to dodge. It avoided a major injury but wasn't nearly fast enough to dodge a axe drop slash from xeio. She swung down her right blade and it took the stalker everything it had to block it. Using both its clawed hands to defy her blade.

Xeio: (smiling) you're so weak!

Xeio swung her left blade and cut off the demon's right arm. Its defenses fell apart as it began to shoot blood out its dismembered limb. A large gash was also made across its face in the process of xeio's previous move. Xeio held her right blade sideways to land a punch with her right fist then did the same with her left. Adding insult to injury with a left roundhouse kick to the face. Xeio, smashing the heel of her foot in the stalker's head. Using her opposing foot to straight kick the demon into a wall.

The stalker clenched the wall fatigued. Blood continuing to drip from its wound and its stance reduced to a pitiful wobble. All it could do now was wait to die. Xeio sent one of her blades back into her spirit. She only wanted one for the act she was about to execute.

Xeio: (smiling twistedly and giggling as she walks up to the demon slowly) oh man you're hilarious. I can't stop laughing at how pathetic you are. Is this anxiety? I guess demons actually do feel fear. Do you fear me demon?

Xeio twirled her right blade then passed it behind her back to her left hand. Holding it downward blade first as she swung it from the air toward the crown of the stalker's skull.

Xeio: DIE FEARING ME YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!

(Scene goes to black)

(Stalker scream of death)

Sometime later:

Xeio and Narumi spent some time after their battle at the gas station searching the rest of the city, killing off stalkers and eventually stumbling upon a large area they had yet to clear.

Xeio: hey sis?

Narumi: yeah xeio?

Xeio: what exactly is this place? It's big as hell.

Narumi: this is a university. (giggles) it's funny. Chances are I would be going to a place like this right now if we didn't live in such a deplorable world. I've always wanted to go to a university.

Xeio: (running up steps to university) well don't just sit there! Let's check it out then!

Narumi: huh? Hey wait up! We aren't tourist y'know!?

Xeio: alright let's go to school!

Xeio kicked the front doors open and waltzed into the lobby of the first floor. The scene was just as quiet as anywhere else. But despite how grim it looked on the outside the inside was in rather good condition. The floors, made of marble were un-cracked and clean. The banners and flags hung from so many years ago remained intact, as well as the trophy cases and balconies.

Xeio: (running through the scenery starry eyed) woe this place is so clean. This has to be one of the nicest places I've ever seen.

Narumi: yeah it is pretty amazing. Question is how has it held up for so long? It has to have been vacant for at least 10 years.

Xeio: (hanging by her feet on a banner at least 20ft in the air) who cares this place is awesome! Can we live here sis? Huh? Well can we?

Narumi: xeio where the hell did you (looks up) How the hell did you get up there?! Get down!

Xeio: (backflips then lands on feet) ahh man your no fun.

Narumi: and to answer your question. No we cannot stay here. Not only is it not far enough away from our previous hideout but we have no idea if there are any demons lurking in this place. And there are so many places we'd have to look.

Xeio: oh don't be like that sis. (Throws punches into the air) if any of those stalkers are hiding in here we'll just give 'em the ol' one two (uppercut) and it's over. (Gives thumbs up to Narumi)

Narumi: sheesh. You don't understand at all. (Giggles) but I love your spirit. You realized it too haven't you?

Xeio: hmm… realized what?

Narumi: that this place. It's strangely familiar. I've felt a sense of nostalgia ever since we got here and I know you have to.

Xeio: yeah now that you mention it I have picked up on that as well. it's like we've been here before.

Narumi: yet we haven't found anything in this town the entire time we've been here than can help us remember what we are supposed to remember. This is the only place we have yet to check.

Xeio: yeah its pretty bizarre.

Narumi: yes. So I'll tell you what.

Xeio: what is it?

Narumi: if we can clear this place of whatever demons may be lurking in it I'll think about making this place our new hideout.

Xeio: Awesome! You won't regret this sis let's start –

Narumi: hold it. It'll be faster if we split up.

Xeio: huh? Split up?

Narumi: yes. I was thinking you'd take the surface areas and I'll check underground. My seishin can pick up almost any sound and therefore is better for hunting demons in an area where sight is lacking. Your skills lie with using your surroundings and environment to your advantage. As long as you can see your unstoppable.

Xeio: wow when you put it that way it makes a lot of sense. Ok. Sounds like a plan. Let's meet up back here.

Narumi: (smiles) you got it. Just scream or something if you need your big sis to come save your ass.

Xeio: what?! Don't start treating me like a baby now!

Narumi: (giggles) later.

Xeio: seya.

The two walked off in opposing directions. Once they departed out of ear shot familiar faces revealed themselves. The Death Bros. and The Grim Reaper came into view on a balcony.

: well well Mr. Death. It seems our prey has finally made their way to us. That was a close one. If we had to do such trivial matters like breathing the older one would've picked up our presence by her pesky hearing.

Mr. Death 2: yes Mr. Death. It took them quite some time to get here though. I was getting kind of worried they wouldn't show.

Mr. Death: Now that they are finally here… how should we go about taking their lives Mr. Death?

Mr. Death 2: Let's send reaper boy here to kill the brat Mr. Death. (Licks lips) That way we can have sometime to play with the one who went underground. Having her to ourselves in the dark would be like a wet dream!

Mr. Death: yes I like that idea Mr. Death. I like it a lot.

Mr. Death 2: well whaddya say reaper boy? (View of grim reaper) are you ready to finish the job?

Chapter 3: Vital Memories pt. 2

Narumi was now well into the basement complex of the University. She walked down a metal staircase slowly. The sounds of her feet hitting the steps echoed throughout the silence. As narumi scanned her surroundings she also noticed the lights down here were giving off a green color. Light after light down the single annex Narumi was in glowed the emerald color from the beginning of the hall to the end.

(camera view of Narumi's legs) After walking for a few feet Narumi stepped into a puddle.

Narumi: (grimace) tsk… and these were some of my favorite shoes too.

The body of water she just step in was a puddle of blood. She moved her boots out the puddle and looked upward to see where the dripping liquid that made the puddle came from, summoning duel pistols to her hands at the same time. What Narumi found above her was a stalker snarling at her and dropping spittle and blood to the floor from the cracks of its teeth.

Stalker: graah! (leaps downward to Narumi)

Narumi swiftly shot the stalker in the skull before he could get anywhere near her and it sped down the hall flipping uncontrollably then dying as its head exploded half seconds after it hit the ground.

Stalkers: (screaming in unison)

Narumi: there's more of them?!

Stalkers ripped out the floors the walls and the ceiling. A orchestrated number of 5 stalkers on each side cutting off the entrance Narumi used and the pathway down the hall.

Mr. Death: (appears at end of hall) it's quite amazing really? Your acute sense of hearing. But you'll find that won't help you too much.

Narumi: you! Your one of those demons from earlier.

Mr. Death: indeed I am mademoiselle. I am very unpleased to make your acquaintance.

Narumi: what do you mean by my hearing won't do me any good?

Mr. Death 2: (appears at staircase behind Narumi) he means that we are able to mask our presence as well as any other demons around us.

Narumi: (what the hell… I didn't hear him either. Was he behind me the whole time?)

Mr. Death 2: now I believe its fun time Mr. Death.

Mr. Death: I concur Mr. Death. Let the fun time begin!

Stalkers: (screaming in unison)

The loud frequency of the stalkers screams cracked then shattered the lights hung above the scene. Immediately cutting off any form of light Narumi had and seeing as how the Demons were part nocturnal creatures this gave them an additional advantage. The scene turned to black as the sounds of rapid movement toward Narumi and the screeches of the stalkers filled the air.

Above:

Xeio was well into her investigation of the building. At this point she was already several floors above the first floor and hasn't run into a single stalker yet. Just one dusty vacant classroom after another.

Xeio: (exits classroom walks down a hall) its all clear so far. Oh man it looks like we'll be able to move in here after all! (camera view goes to that of the grim reaper who has been steadily following xeio. He turns the corner and follows xeio down the hall.) I'm so excited but wait… what if Narumi actually ran into some of those things in the basement. Shouldn't be a problem for her but knowing her she'll probably say (impersonates Narumi while wagging finger) nope. There's no way we can stay here. I absolutely won't allow it. Now quit asking me before I shoot you in the head.

As xeio continued to talk to herself the grim reaper steadily walked closer and closer towards her. Closing the gap between them until he was in a range that would be ideal for his scythe and near impossible for her ninja swords to strike him.

The zombie materialized his scythe and prepared himself to swing. But in that moment xeio sensed his seishin energy and ducked. Escaping the whipping blade of his scythe in mere fractions of a second. Countering the attack with a handstand double kick. The grim reaper was jabbed in the face by xeio's feet but he retaliated quickly by swinging his scythe downward diagonally after tossing it to his left hand in a flash and spinning his body. Luckily xeio front flipped out its path and continued to flip forward several times to avoid follow up swings of the death blade.

Xeio landed on her feet and dodged another swing by crouching downward. The grim reaper swung his right foot forward to kick the seishin girl in her face but she grasped the leg used with her left hand alone before it could land and rose from her crouch with a powerful right jab to the gut. The attack knocked the grim reaper backward but he showed no sign of pain. He stared at his target as blankly as he had before the attack. For a brief moment through the exchange xeio continued to rise in total shock. But then she discarded the emotion and got serious once more.

Xeio: tsk… (Sends another fist to the gut) that wasn't enough? Here have some more! (Follows up attack with a barrage of punches to the upper body.)

Xeio turned the tables, going from a defensive position to an offense. Summoning a storm of strong armed punches into the body of the zombie. Sending strikes so fast that shockwaves bounced off the grim reaper's body on impact and she even managed to charge forward while continuing the onslaught. Running forward down the hall they took battle in like a raging bull and expunging blood out the openings on the reaper's face with every hammer she sent into his core. She even created a few new openings at the impact sites of most of her punches. But all the while she couldn't shake off the fact that the man she was sure she was killing showed no signs of agony or despair. He simply took everything she threw into him with the same emotionless glare.

Xeio: (damn it! I know I'm really hurting this guy. I'm sure of it! I can hear his bones cracking and everything… yet somehow he doesn't seem to be affected.)

The grim reaper noticed a decrease in the speed of xeio's punches and decided to strike. He swung his scythe with he somehow managed to hold onto throughout xeio's combo of punches downward. The blade slashing through the air to smash into xeio's spine. Xeio noticed it and halted her punches then attempted to juke to the side to evade the blade. It missed xeio's body but snagged her hoodie. It wasn't what the grim reaper intended but he swung xeio forward by the scythe's catch on her hoodie and rammed his right knee into her upper body. On impact spittle and a few drops of blood splashed out xeio's mouth and she went into a daze. The grim reaper shot his right arm forward and smashed it into xeio's face three times. Afterward lifting her star struck body into the air by the wedging of her hoodie and spun his scythe above his head. Ultimately spinning xeio in the process and after he gained enough speed he launched her off his scythe and she sped down the hall. Xeio landed on her hands after coming to her senses mid-way through her flight. She rolled along the ground afterward then moved to a position where she took a knee.

Xeio: (breathing faster)(what the hell… even though his body is nothing more than that of a rag doll. There was so much power in those attacks. I put a lot of energy into those punches. I had to have hit him at least 65 times but its like I didn't even hit him at all!)

The grim reaper swung his blade to his side and sprinted toward xeio.

Xeio: so… you're weapons a scythe! (grim reaper swings blade horizontally but xeio leaps over it while jumping to the direction it came from.) You know your really stupid. (sliding back to previous position to dodge a diagonal slice that smashed into the ground in her place) if you hid your weapon like before (leaps above back handed scythe swing and roundhouses grim reaper across the face) I might not have been able ( lands and catches handle of scythe with her right hand before the blade could reach her. Summoning a ninja sword to her left hand in that process and stabs grim reaper in the chest) to react in time.

Grim reaper: (stares down at xeio as blood expels out his chest)

In an instant the grim reaper swung his right fist forward then once it landed sent his fist into her face again and again. The punches forced xeio to lose focus of her heiki and it disappeared. She also lost the grip on the scythe's handle and the grim reaper wrapped the scythe around her body to keep her contained. Continuing to punch her in the face with his right fist, even drawing blood from her face. The grim reaper then jumped up unwrapping the scythe from xeio and drop kicked her further down the hall.

Xeio's body was smashed against the window walls at the end of the hall. The impact severely cracking the glass. Xeio held her head and looked forward having no time to rest as the grim reaper was already on top of her with a swinging attack.

Xeio: seishin heiki!

Xeio summoned her ninja swords and held them in front of her to hold back the scythe. Sparks from the friction of the blade danced as the grounded teen girl struggled to keep the increasingly pressured scythe of the zombie from her body. Swiftly the grim reaper broke the struggle by kicking xeio down the hall to the right like she was a mutt with his left foot. She rolled across the ground holding her upperbody and snapped her body into the air with a desperate dodge from a follow up scythe swing.

She slid on her feet then struggled to a full stance. Blood dripped out her mouth and a small cut on her right cheek. The relentless attacker came in as quick as before but xeio was prepared. She swung her hoodie off her body and tossed it toward her charging opponent. This blocked his vision and he had no choice but to go out on a limb and slash through it in hopes of hitting xeio. But the attack failed, xeio who leaped onto a glass wall then kicked off of it just as fast cascaded over the grim reaper. Bandages she kept wrapped along her legs unfolded on their own and slung themselves around the zombie's neck. Once the bandages were well and tight xeio summoned all her strength and spiraled through the air now carrying the grim reaper off his feet then slammed his body onto the floor. As she fluttered through the air she noticed the device in the back of the grim reaper's neck.

Xeio: (so that's what's going on! He's already dead. He's been turned into one of the demon army's zombie seishin)

The bandages unhinged themselves from the zombie and wrapped themselves fully back onto xeio.

The grim reaper who in that exchange dropped his scythe reached for it but xeio swung her ninja swords downward and sent each of them through the grim reaper's hands. Wedging him to the floor under him and preventing him from grabbing his weapon. The grim reaper struggled and squirmed to release himself but it was no use. Xeio came crashing out the sky with an axe handle attack that sent them both through the flooring and into the lower level.

Although it was a well-planned attack the ninja swords disappeared immediately after the flooring caved in and the grim reaper grasped his scythe through the rain of debris in midair. Slashes were executed as the two fell through the sky. Xeio evaded all of the scythe strikes and in her place the falling rubble was halved then quartered than fifthed. The grim reaper landed on his feet then spun his scythe around his own body now using the falling cover of debris to his advantage. The time came for him to swing and xeio noticed but wasn't fast enough to avoid being hit. The scythe connected but luckily it only broke the skin. Xeio in freight held her throat as she first fell backward out the air away from the grim reaper then as she slid across the ground on her feet.

Some of the bandages around xeio's legs ripped off its wrappings and swung around xeio's neck to stop the bleeding and cover the small wound. But there was no time to rest the infamous scythe was thrown and xeio just barely fell to her hands and knees in time to dodge it. The hell blade cut through a trophy case directly behind xeio like butter and wedged itself into the wall behind that. Xeio covered in sweat began to feel fear, for a moment she was petrified. She looked back to the weapon wedged into the wall behind her. For some reason she then looked into the smashed trophy case behind her and noticed a picture. A picture of a couple that looked strangely familiar. She reached for the picture through the layers of glass above it and turned around once paying attention to the rapid steps of the grim reaper. He was on top of her again and stomped her in her face. The force sending her through the wall behind her and bouncing across the annex that lied beyond it.

She slid across the ground after stopping her involuntary bouncing. A trail of blood following her up to her position. She looked to her left arm. Shards of glass had collected in it and were the cause of the excessive bleeding. But at the end of her arm, in her hand she clenched the picture that she found in the trophy case.

Xeio: (what… am I doing? Why did I try so hard to grab this? I could've chose to dodge his attack and let this picture get obliterated… but for some reason I nearly got myself killing just for this damn picture! Why!?)

Xeio forced herself to her knees with her right arm. She looked upward to the ceiling and whaled in pain as she extracted the deep rooted pieces of glass out her left arm. The grim reaper slowly stepped through the hole his previous attack created, whipping away the dust of the aftermath with a gust of wind carried in a swing of his scythe. Xeio couldn't face him right now. She had to recuperate she forced her body to its feet and ran around a corner, continuing to pull the glass out her body. More of the bandages along her legs shooting to her aid. Covering her blood smothered left arm and attempted to plug the wounds along it as she ran away. The grim reaper turning the corner she turned seconds ago in an instant and chasing her down the hall.

Flashback:

Sisters Narumi and Xeio explored the city with their parents, accompanied by their dear friends Bradley and Yumi.

Xeio & Yumi: (walking at front of the group taking in the sights) woe! This place is amazing!

Sachiko: (giggles) oh you two. Always in sync. I guess that proves what good friends you are.

Bradley: or how annoying they are.

Narumi: agreed.

Xeio & Yumi: (turn around sticking tongues out at their older siblings while pulling down an eye lid) blah! (run away)

Narumi & Bradley: (chase after xeio & yumi) grr… you little punks!

Sachiko: (continues laughter) it seems even you two can be in sync once in a while as well. Don't you agree honey?

Daisuke: indeed. They are quite the humorous bunch.

Sachiko: (as the kids run around in the background) is everything alright dear. You're starting to exclude yourself again.

Daisuke: oh really? I'm sorry dear I guess my mind is just wound up in my work. That's all. Sorry to make you worry.

Sachiko walked closer to her husband and placed her hands on his face.

Sachiko: you poor thing. (shows Daisuke sketching and writing several things in his study in the dark as Sachiko stares at him in worry at the doorway to the room) you've been working day in and day out to find a way to stop the natural disasters that have been occurring recently haven't you?

Daisuke: yes I have.

Sachiko: it shows. You're starting to get even more gray hairs. Soon enough people will start to think you're my father or something.

Both: (begin to laugh)

Daisuke: Sachiko.

Sachiko: yes dear?

Daisuke: I promise you… I will find a way to stop the natural disasters that have been occurring lately throughout the world. (Both look to the kids that played and ran around the scenery in the city) just the thought of this moment. This happiness ever disappearing frightens me. I won't let that happen!

Sachiko: oh Daisuke.

Daisuke: I love you Sachiko.

Sachiko: I love you more Daisuke Sekai.

Sachiko stood on her tip toes and kissed Daisuke on the lips. He grasped a hold of her and pulled her inward during the kiss. The vista behind them a setting sun that colored their figures into shadows as the children continued to frolic in the distance.

Present:

Pitch black, the naked eyes sight cut off from even the tiniest bit of light. Screeches of stalkers filled the darkness, followed up by the sounds of quick paced steps. Narumi ran for her life backwards as she faintly sensed something coming for her swiftly at her 12 o clock. A swooshing noise fluttered downward from above Narumi. She side stepped to the left to evade and the noise made contact with the ground and produce a clanging sound. It was a stalker, she just barely dodged its deadly left claw.

Narumi: Seishin Heiki!

At her call the twin pistols emerged and blasted the stalker away. Its body clashed into a wall of pipes and hollow metal. This creating an echoing sound that sent vibrations along the basement.

Narumi: (holds pistols up after crossing arms in an x) hmm… well this is interesting.

Mr. Death: (Damn it! The stalker must have stepped slightly out our range. That's why she was able to hear his attack… and now that she realized she can bounce sound waves off the objects down here our ability to hide our presence is rendered useless)

Narumi: there you are!

Narumi turned and aimed her pistols down the hall to her right. One of the death brothers was stationed down there with a handful of stalkers. The soundwaves from Narumi's pistols came in too fast for this death brother's platoon of stalkers to dodge. They were pushed against the walls, the floors, as well as the ceiling. Cuts from the extreme pressure slicing streams of blood out their bodies until the sacks of flesh crumbled and caved in from the immense power of the sound.

The death brother who was her primary target however was able to escape the barrage of sound bullets. As he ran from the murder scene narumi followed him through the darkness stepping through several puddles of stalker blood and organs.

Narumi: running away?! How sad!

The death brother ran as fast as he could then pounced around a corner at the end of the hall. Coming from the opposite direction were the remaining stalkers. Narumi was through playing around, in an instant she killed all the stalkers charging at her with her brain smashing sound bullets. But just as it seemed she was gaining the upper hand Narumi felt a sharp elbow slam into her back then a power filled kick push her forward.

She turned around and prepared to shoot as she made a 180 degree turn. But she was stopped by two pale white hands. One each grasping her hands and preventing her from pulling the triggers on her pistols. Narumi looked upward to see where the hands came from and out the shadows emerged two pale fists. The death bros. struck Narumi simultaneously in the face with a punch. Their attack launched Narumi backward and her pistols disappeared. Narumi slid on her back along the floor, dropping her legs to the ground after coming to a complete stop. She laid flat on the ground.

Mr. Death: oh my… it seems we knocked the poor girl unconscious Mr. Death.

Mr. Death 2: yes this quite unfortunate.

Mr. Death: Anyhow shall we proceed Mr. Death?

Mr. Death 2: Yes we shall Mr. Death. What would you like to have first Mr. Death? Her asshole or her vagina?

Mr. Death: Oh I'll take whatever you don't choose Mr. – (shock wave rips a hole through his head) Gaah!

Mr. Death 2: Mr. Death!

Narumi: As if… Neither of you creeps are having your way with me! (Opens fire with a swarm of sound waves) GO TO HELL!

From her position on the ground Narumi summoned her pistols once again and shot as much seishin energy as she could at the demon twins. The death. Bros. blocked as many of the rapid fire sound strikes as they could before it took a toll. One of the brothers parried and ran through the sound bullets in his charge toward Narumi. The other leaped into the air and moved closer toward the seishin girl by kicking off the walls in the hall they did battle.

Narumi, now on her feet charged toward them. The one who ran toward her threw a spinwheel kick. But Narumi saw right through it. She blocked it with her right arm then pushed the leg further to the right in that process all while twirling her left pistol in her left palm now getting in a point blank range with the demon. She then stopped twirling her left pistol and sent sound bullets through the demon's forehead from her left and right pistols. The bullets ripped out the back of the head as soon as it went in and the death brother dropped to the ground limp.

The second brother who chose to strike from the air was suddenly grounded by an axe drop kick that dropped his jaw first into the floor. After smashing his head into a small crater Narumi used the force of the impact to flip herself forward into the air while blasting a barrage of sound bullets through the second death brother at the same time.

Narumi landed on a knee her guns smoking from the large ammunition they expelled into the death bros. she let out a sigh in relief and rose to her feet.

Yet that was only the beginning. The bodies she just riddled with holes laughed and grinned and dropped the shrapnel from their bodies as they rose to their feet once again. Bewildered Narumi turned to the demons she was sure she just killed moments ago.

Narumi: (shaking) wait… I shot you both in the head. Y… you both should be dead.

The death bros. simply grinned and charged toward Narumi. Startled Narumi tripped backward slightly but regained her footing and dodged the death bros. lethal melee attacks with a series of back flips. Her pistols dematerialized once again Narumi chose to use her next attack differently. Seishin energy moved to her fists and they glowed bright blue accordingly.

Narumi: now your mine… even the shadows can't save you from this attack!

Narumi took the offensive, lashing out on both of the demon twins at once with a flurry of attacks. Each strike alone transmitting destructive sound waves in and out the bodies of the demons. After unleashing a fierce combo Narumi's sound waves sent the Death Bros. down the hall and through a wall at the end of it.

Narumi prepared to end the fight as soon as possible appeared infront of the twins swiftly and readied another attack. Only this time she failed to strike fast enough. the second demon twin countered a ruthless punch thrown by Narumi by grasping it then throwing a haymaker. Narumi blocked this attack but there was a force behind it. The forced attack pushed Narumi back as she continued to hold it back. Eventually they disconnected and Narumi slid slightly further back her arms crossed infront of her face bruised from their previous guard position.

Narumi: (breathing faster) just who the hell are you two weirdos?

Mr. Death 2: who we are is not important.

Mr. Death: (climbs out a hole in the wall) but you however are very important. (licks lips) you've got some strength in you girl. You're the first person to last this long with us. When we're at a clear advantage too even. Quite commendable.

Mr. Death 2: yes quite.

Narumi: hold on… there was another guy with you two earlier. Where did he go?

The death bros. grinned and laughed at Narumi's revelation.

Mr. Death: oh you must mean reaper boy, as we speak he's probably ripping that cunt you call a sister to shreds. Oh I wish I was there to see the tragedy. It must be quite a poetic sight!

Narumi: (summons a single pistol as her opposing hand glows brightly with seishin power. Charges at the demons while shooting in a growingly blind rage) grrr…. SHUT THE HELL UP!

Above:

Library:

The grim reaper followed his prey into the labyrinth of knowledge. Destruction from previous attacks laid waste throughout the room. As xeio hid behind a bookshelf she could hear her predator step into the spacious room, sweat dripping off her body and the faintest breathes expelling from her mouth in a suppressed anxiety. The grim reaper walked forward from a gaping hole he used as an entry point to the room. The light from the hall outside the room being the only light source he had. In an instant the grim reaper stopped his walk and whipped his scythe through a shelf at his side without turning. Reducing it to portions that fell and dropped numerous books to the ground.

His senses told him that xeio was behind that bookshelf but it seemed they were incorrect. The zombie began to scan the room. By the time his head looked upward diagonally a sword spiraled out the air and smashed into his face. The zombie stumbled backward briefly attempting to pull the blade that was carved into his head out of it. But before he could do more than touch the weapon bandages shot out the darkness and wrapped around his arms. Xeio in the shadows held the ends of these bandages from the position she tossed her blade at the grim reaper from. She whipped the bandages and pulled them toward herself aggressively to snatch the grim reaper off his feet and launch him headfirst through a librarian's help desk.

The bandages returned to xeio and wrapped back onto her legs after executing the move. The grim reaper unable to feel pain pulled his body out the desk rather quickly. The sword that was wedged into his head was gone but left extensive damage. His right eye was blinded by the blade and the slash it created plowed through the muscles in his face in the center. Rendering his already dying flesh to a disgusting mesh of muscles that dripped blood uncontrollably to the floor.

The wounded zombie lifted its head at sound of jumping. With its remaining eye it saw xeio coming in fast and sending his leaking head downward with an axe drop kick. Before her feet hit the ground xeio sent the zombie feet back with a mid air roundhouse.

Xeio: (lands charging at the grim reaper. Landing a right hook a left haymaker then a right uppercut all to the face)(I understand now. His weapon must've been hidden earlier by some type of power those creepy twins have.)(smashing her left leg across the zombie's head then does the same with a right reverse roundhouse)(which means they must've gone after big sis and if she's fighting those two she's at a real disadvantage.)(bashes a left fist, than a right than another left. As she withdraws her right hand she summons a blade into it and unleashes a parade of slashes upon the walking corpse. The rapid one weapon slashes turn into two weapon slashes. The flashing blades dancing through the grim reaper's body while expelling blood from it and painting the library with the zombie's life liquid.)(I don't have time to waste fighting a pile of shit! I have to get to her now!)(swings her left hand blade in a backhand motion across the zombie's face. Ripping his left eye out its socket rendering him blind and shoving her right blade through his skull in a straightforward slash)

Xeio withdrew her blade from the grim reaper's head, ending her attack. The corpse dropped face first to the floor at her feet. Xeio ran around it and exited the library out the gaping hole leading to the hall.

Xeio: don't worry sis im on my way!

Before xeio could make it halfway down the hall a scythe chopped through the air and spiraled to her like a speeding shuriken. Xeio heard the attack in time to evade it. Leaping into the air with a backflip and sending her bandages off her legs to it as it gained distance. Once her seishin charged bandages grasped the scythe by its handle xeio pulled it back with whatever strength she could summon in her legs and let it go so it would flutter through the air under her and direct itself back at the grim reaper.

Now on its feet the reaper stood still not attempting to move at all. Before the scythe made its way to him a black fog expelled from the undead seishin and shot toward xeio. Passing through the flying scythe and materializing into a spirit. A skeleton wearing a tattered fog made black cloak.

Xeio: what the hell-

The grim reaper grasped his blade at the end of its flight. Halting its movement by the time its blade was an inch away from his face. The spirit he summoned tackled xeio out the air and slammed her through a wall and a number of floors. Shoving her down and further down until slamming through the ceiling of a classroom. The force of their landing sending the desks and supplies that stood in the room away from them in a circular shockwave. Those said objects being flung and stuck into the walls that surrounded them. The spirit held xeio down in the crater that was their initial impact site.

Black reaper: (smiling)(choking xeio) oh you must be really strong if that sack of rotting flesh felt he had to summon me!

Xeio: (struggling to remove the reaper's left hand from her throat.) (coughing)

Black reaper: or should I say the device plugged into his brain summoned me! He's dead ya' know? He has no will or say at all. (xeio continues to struggle)

Black reaper: but despite the fact he really no longer exist a precaution set by the demon army is activated when the body is near the point of collapsing! The device sends an electrical charge, a powerful one throughout the nervous system and by doing so it can mimic a living seishin's ability to channel and raise his power to the next phase! Phase 2! So (gets in xeio's face spitting on her in excitement) congratulations little girl you're the first seishin this fucker has had a hard time to kill! Hell (laughing) you even blinded him and fucked up his face! You're really something else!

Xeio: (having trouble breathing. Eyes turning red from lack of oxygen.)

Black reaper: but now that I'm here im afraid this is the end for you. (summons its scythe to its right hand as it continued to choke xeio)

Xeio: (damn it! Phase 2! I only know phase 1! Even worse it has a weapon of its own! How the hell can I fight this thing and its master!)

Black reaper: first… I want to hear a preview of your screams!

The reaper released his choke hold of xeio's throat and swung his scythe down. Chopping through the muscle and bone of her left leg in a swift ruthless move. The blade carving through the seishin girl's left thigh like a knife through butter.

Xeio: (screaming in agony. Body flails and blood squirts out leg wound as tears jerk out xeio's eyes)

Black Reaper: aww poor lil baby don't worry… (rips scythe out xeio's thigh then twirls above his head preparing to strike again) DADDY'S NEXT ATTACK WILL MAKE IT ALL BETTER!

The scythe was swung down this time toward xeio's head. Xeio summoned her blades to her hands and they caught the blade just in time. Friction was made and xeio throughout the massive pain she was feeling managed to find the strength to fend off the black spirit's blade.

Black Reaper: oooh! It seems you are a tough kill afterall! Show me more!

Xeio swung her blades outward, this knocked the scythe away from her and she charged forward swinging both blades inward. Her opponent returned to a fog like form and dispersed around her. Reforming and materializing once again feet behind her. Xeio stumbled forward and looked backward as the spirit reformed. She decided not to attack again but to run from the monster she knew it was suicide fighting. She ran down the hall directly outside the room they fought in. Her run in a slight limp due to the wound that even her bandages struggled to cover and heal.

Black Reaper: (Laughing) Running wont save you girl!

The black reaper darted toward xeio and from infront of her the grim reaper blasted through the ceiling and fell out the sky with a downward slash. The two scythe wielders shot their weapons toward their now immobilized target in the hopes that she would be carved into bloody slabs of flesh.

2 impacts were made. Both occurring at the same time. But neither hitting xeio. As she struggled to stay on her feet, her breathing now swift and inefficient the girl blocked both of the in sync powerful scythes with her two ninja swords. The left in a strain that kept the aerial strike of the grim reaper at bay. The right in an equal struggle at her side to keep the black reaper's blade from connecting with her body.

Xeio: huff…huff. I won't go down… so easily.

Black Reaper: foolish human! You would've been wiser getting chopped into fractions!

As the spirit enunciated the response he and the grim reaper simultaneously slammed a powerful kick onto xeio's back. The intense double hit slammed xeio through the floor in an impact so powerful the entire balcony hallway they fought upon caved in. the bringers of death followed their seishin prey through the debris in a continuation of their hunt.

In the basement:

The death bros could only evade Narumi's attacks as she rampaged through the complex. Ammunition shaved through the air and the structures surrounding them in the battle. As unregulated as the shots were the death bros. had to try their best to avoid being hit by the seishin bullets. That was until one of the twins was shot out a mid-air jump and fell to the cold metal floor. A seishin bullet had found its way into his ribcage and nearly pierced his heart.

The seishin bullet glowed a bright blue and was visible from inside the demon's body.

Mr. Death 2: !

Mr. Death: (spits up blood) gah! You fucking bitch! It burns! It fucking burns!

Narumi: (grins)(seems like I finally hit one of them. Not only that I was also lucky enough to land a blow in one of his weak point) Now to end this!

Narumi sent her pistol back and charged at the grounded demon, preparing to add to the wound she gave him with a seishin energy charged punch. But before she could get in melee distance the other death bros charged inbetween them with a powerful kick. Narumi leaped backward to avoid the attack then swung her seishin fist at him. The death brother blocked it with his left hand clenching onto her fist as her power burned at his very demon essence.

Mr. Death: aaagh! That smarks you filthy human sow!

As his left hand burned mr. death struck narumi with a strong knee to the upperbody then punched her away from him with a ruthless right hook. But Narumi didn't fall after sliding back a few feet she regained her composure wiped her now busted lip and charged at the death brother. His left palm steaming from the previous exchange, the death brother charged at her as well. Narumi wasn't going to lose she sent seishin energy into her fist once more, crossing arms with the death brother as he threw a fist of his own. The exchange being so swift that the death brother didn't realize narumi tilted her head to the left to evade his punch and in doing so she could pivot forward now locking her arm in with his and preventing him from moving. She slammed her demon melting fist into his face and used the locking of their arms to add more power into the punch and slam the death brother on his back with it. Narumi then positioned herself ontop of the death brother sending seishin energy through both her fists. Bashing and slamming them across the demon's head and ribcage. Shattering the bones in his face and his chest as well.

The death brother Narumi previously shot in the chest was well and ready to fight once more. He sprinted toward Narumi, she anticipated this and left her assault on his brother to deal with him. Grabbing a desperate punch and launching him several feet away with a seishin punch to the chest. The death brother landed out the air on his feet but fell to a knee after being hit with the seishin energy. Puking a significant amount of blood but rose to his feet again as his brother did behind Narumi. Both of their chest glowing a bright blue with seishin energy.

The death brother behind narumi leaped ontop of her and forced her head down into the floor with his right hand. Proceeding to shape his left arm as a spear to make a final strike upon his prey.

Mr. Death 2: Now be a good girl and DIE!

Narumi kicked mr. death off of her before he could strike and flipped herself back onto her feet in this motion. The death brother was made airborn by her surprise kick but stopped his flight by shoving his spear hand through the floor. Sliding it through the metal floor in a trench until his movement came to a halt and he could drop to his feet. Sitting on a knee as his twin brother behind him stood upright holding his chest.

Mr. Death: s… she's quite resilient brother.

Mr. Death: Yes. She is isn't-

SEISHIN HEIKI!

At that moment narumi was standing straight up once more and summoned her duel pistols. Unleashing a heavy barrage of sound wave bullets at her opponents. They were caught off guard and made victim to the tenacious attack. Their bodies flapping and shaking uncontrollably as sound waves ripped through their limbs, arteries, and their heads. Narumi soon enough ran out of power and the shockwave of her attack sent the death brothers across the scenery and into a wall. There they laid next to each other bleeding out in front of the sound maiden Narumi Karachi!

Narumi: (face becomes serious and dark) now to finish you!

Narumi aimed her guns at her neutralized foes and prepared to shoot. But in that moment the tracker the death bros used to find Narumi & Xeio flashed a blinking red light.

Mr. Death: it seems we have to go now Mr. Death.

Mr. Death 2: Indeed Mr. Death.

Narumi: What?! There's no escape your dead! Say goodbye!

Death Bros.: (smiling and waving at Narumi) Bye!

At that moment the death bros suddenly teleported a half second before Narumi let loose several rounds of her sound wave bullets.

Narumi: (sends smoking pistols back) (sigh)(hangs head down) Guess I better find xeio. I'm sure she had it just as rough as I did.

Meanwhile:

Xeio deflected several of the Grim Reaper's Scythe swings. Orange and yellow sparks spitting off their blades as they clashed. All in all xeio still was held at a disadvantage. The tireless force of her foe pushed her further and further back. Xeio suddenly sensed the zombie's spirit flying toward her out the sky swinging his scythe. Xeio found an opening through the clash of her ninja swords and the grim reaper's scythe to kick him away from her and then back flipped off the balcony they fought upon to dodge the black reaper. But as fast as that happened the grim reaper leaped after her into the air. Now hovering directly above xeio he swung his scythe down at xeio 3x. the seishin warrior deflected all 3 strikes now negating the zombie's attacks to survive in an intense airborn battle. Yet as if at the drop of a hat the zombie threw a punch and rammed it into her face. The force behind the attack shot xeio down to the first floor lobby, her body crashing through a table. But she had no time to waste she swiftly back flipped out the impact site once she sensed both scythes of her attacks fly out the sky and down toward her. The blades crashed into the floor and evaded them successfully. Sliding across the ground on the front of her feet and her right palm. The zombie dropped out the sky landing on his feet, the black reaper floating downward and levitating at his side.

Xeio: (breathing extremely hard)(looks to left leg. Blood appearing on her bandages covering the wound. Notices picture from earlier fall out her bra and onto the floor.) shit.

Xeio reached to pick up the picture. It was in that moment that it started to come back to her. Visions and memories of the past flooded into her mind. Memories of Narumi & Her when she was young. Memories of their dear friends Yumi & Bradley and all the adventures the four of them had together. But most of all memories of her parents. The couple that she subconsciously risked her life for a picture of moments ago. She remembered now. She remembered that Narumi and she promised each other that they would find their parents and friends no matter how long it took them.

Xeio: (raises head and puts picture back in her bra. stands up straight with a determined look) I… I remember now. What we are supposed to be doing. Now that I came to my senses I'm really ready to fight. I don't care how strong you guys are (charges at the reapers) I won't lose here!

Black Reaper: heh. Your words don't scare me girly. Your already at death's door. Allow me to escort you the rest of the way. (flies toward xeio)

The device on the grim reaper's neck flashed the blinking red light and against it's will the black reaper was being called back to its master.

Black Reaper: no! No! What the hell!? This is my first time out in the human world in ages! Please don't make me go back yet!

Xeio: (laughs) I don't know what's going on but now that's it just one of you guys again im even more sure I can win. (I don't have enough energy to re-summon my weapons right now. I'll just have to rely on my skills as a hand to hand fighter)

After the reaper was dragged back into it's zombie master the undead seishin teleported just as the Death Bros. had. Leaving xeio to throw a valiant right swing into the air and stumble forward before falling to her knees exhausted.

Xeio: (catches her breath. Bashes right fist into floor and it cracks slightly) Damn it! (lifts head with eyes closed and screaming with her arms in the air) GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!

Chapter 4: Vital Memories pt. 3

After the battle with those creepy twins I regrouped with big sis and showed her the picture I had found throughout my fight with the zombie guy. She immediately began to remember all sorts of things just as I had. After a while we remembered that our childhood home was right outside of the town we were in. in search for more of the memories we locked into our minds from the trauma they induced we set out to visit our pre – war home.

Present:

The two sisters walked through an open plain of patchy dirt and grass. A plain that used to be completely covered in luscious green in droves throughout the scenery. Every step they took led them to a note in their memories that they knew would be bitter sweet. They stopped their walk through the prarie. A windmill from so many years ago now a shadow of itself. The structure that held the windmill crumbled and fell to the patchy and cracked earth piece by piece. The propellers of the windmill managed to turn and propel wind but nothing like it used to. The propellers were now filthy and rusted out sheets of forever thinning metal.

Xeio: (biting bottom lip) this… this can't be it. This can't be what's left.

Narumi: (looks to her sister) it appears so xeio.

Xeio: (screams at narumi and shedding tears from her face) no this is wrong! there's nothing left! Look at it it's just a pile of rocks and dirt! This cant be what the place we used to call home is reduced to.

Narumi: (sigh) just accept it. (xeio falls to her knees and hands) It's been like this for 10 years xeio. What did you expect it to look like? (tears jerk out xeio's eyes) This is what the demons did. (xeio's breaks down into a tantrum of screams and cries on the ground) This is the reason we kill! This is the reason we hunt! This is the reason we live! (xeio suddenly stops crying)

Narumi: do you understand now xeio? Xeio?

Xeio: what… am I seeing? (holds head and spaces out) agh! It hurts! It hurts so much! I can't take this anymore!

Narumi: (runs to xeio) xeio! Xeio what's wrong!? (suddenly feels sharp pain in her head as well and grabs her head and falls to knees)

Xeio & Narumi: (screaming in agony)

Visions released themselves from the confinds of their minds and played themselves for the sister's to see in the conscious. It was them, their parents and yumi and Bradley running for their lives from catacolismic disasters. Meteors fell from an entirely red sky and crashed down. Reducing the nearby town to a collection of torn and tattered structures. Those meteors catching fire in their intense flight from space to the earth. Millions around the world at this time were being killed and slaughtered by the meteors and other natural disasters. Hurricanes, twisters, tornados, volcanos, tsunamis, and earthquakes, all at their apex of power and eviscerating all forms of life that they could touch. It was almost as if the natural disasters weren't being led by nature itself but orchestrated by another form of intelligence.

Daisuke opened the door for the others to get inside and make their way to the basement. All but yumi and Bradley made it inside as a flaming boulder from the heavens smashed down on the home. The impact destroyed the home and all inside it. Reducing the building to falling and scattered rubble and debris. Killing daisuke and Sachiko and nearly taking the lives of the sisters. Narumi crawled through the remains of their home until finding her baby sister lying in an open area on her stomach out cold. A giant bolder that she could tell ripped into the area from the ceiling directly above xeio lying on the ground several yards away from her. As if someone or something moved it before it could crush xeio.

But Narumi didn't pay it that much mind at the time. She ran to her younger sister and held her on her back as she crawled through the unstable remnants of their home until finding a way out.

Narumi laid xeio on the ground outside. Smoke and fog from lingering fires lifting from almost every direction she could see. Narumi stood up and looked at the world around her as it fell and shattered to dust. Xeio awoke coughing and covered in suet. She rose to her feet and limped to her sister. Narumi turned and saw that xeio was alive and well and hugged her with all the energy she could muster. Tears poured and poured out Narumi's eyes as she was so happy that her younger sister who she cherished very much was alive. Xeio clentched narumi equally as hard in their hug and cried into narumi's dress with just as much passion.

From that point on they had each other. Two siblings that had entered an entirely new world than what they were born into. Forced to become strong in a world ruled by beings from another dimension.

Chapter 5: Full Of Redemption

As narumi stood up after her and her sister agony stopped she look down at xeio who was on her hands and knees sniffling from crying

Narumi:(bends down to pick up her sister)xeio come on we have to go now come on get up.

Xeio:(stands up and looks at her sister)Narumi please tell me isn't what we used to call home please I can't stand the sight of it please tell me this isn't right

Narumi:I'm sorry xeio but it is times have changed and we have to get used to it now.

Xeio:I don't-I don't want to believe it this can't be the world we live in now.

Narumi:(puts her hand on xeio's shoulder)This is what we have to face xeio it can't be changed.

Xeio:Everything will be all right when we find mom & dad right?

Narumi:U-uh.

Xeio:Then we all can be happy right?

Narumi:Yea yea wh-when we find them we will all-all be happy.

Xeio:This place-it…..

Narumi:What?

Xeio:I don't know it's just i feel like it has someway of being like we where are supposed to come here.

Narumi:You might be right (looks up at university) there might have been a reason for us to come here but….that doesn't matter we have to leave i can be pretty sure that more demons are on their way here right now(takes her hand off of xeio's shoulder).

Xeio:Okay lets go.

The two girls got onto the bike as narumi starts the bike and starts to drive off down a road.

Xeio lets go of her sister and turns around and look into the bright blue sky.

Narumi:You alright sis?

Xeio:yea do you know where we are going anyway?

Narumi:umm(narumi focuses her hearing ahead of her)i think we are coming up on a town of some sort.

Xeio:You sure?

Narumi:i think so seems like there actual people over there too. But its real faint and we dont if they are well actually good seishin too.

Xeio:(turns around and holds her sister's body)i hope so.

*Several Minutes Later*

Xeio:Hey i think i see the town too. (she puts her hand in a salute form but above her eyes to block out the glare of the sun) yea its there.(puts her hands back around narumi)

Narumi:(I hope there are actual good seishin there)

*2 Minutes Later*

Narumi:(stops the motorcycle and shut it off in front of a store) Jeez this place looks more rundown than that gas station.

Xeio:(Whistles) No kidding sis everything here looks well...

Narumi:Dead. looks like no one is even here,if demons were here they must have packed there shit and left.

Xeio:(turns her head and looks down an alley) Huh? (A figure is seen running out of the alley way and to the left of a building right beside the alley way)Hey i saw something.

Narumi:What was it?

Xeio:i don't know looked like someone hauled ass out of the alley.I think we should check it out.

Narumi: Not a good idea sis.

Narumi looks down the alley and xeio is already running down the alley

Narumi:XEIO!

Narumi sprints down the alley to catch up with Xeio

Xeio:(now running beside narumi) What the- how did you catch up to me so fast.

Narumi:My secret to know.

Xeio:Bet you can't catch me sis.

Xeio's running speed picks up as she starts going ahead of narumi

Narumi:Oh no you don't

Narumi starts running close to xeio as they both were coming out of the alley way

Xeio:(i'll win this one)(xeio makes an attempt to trip narumi but she easily saw what xeio going to do and counter trips xeio making her fall and starts to roll)

Narumi stops as she is in front of a store with rolling right beside her feet

Xeio:(Stands up and dusts herself off) Why the hell did you do that?!

Narumi:Well why did you try to do that?

Xeio:(Crosses her arms and makes a pouty face) i wanted to win.

Narumi:(looks at xeio and starts to pinch her cheek) Oh im sorry baby sis but you just can't outbeat your big sister.(stops pinching xeio's cheek) but don't try to cheat next time.

Xeio:(Uncrosses her arms and has her normal expression) Well that's not fair sis you always won.

Narumi:(puts her hands on her hips) No i haven't.

Xeio:What about those hide and seek games we played with bradley and yumi. Every time you had to catch us you still managed to catch me or yumi.

Narumi:(takes her hands off her hips and puts them on her head and blushes) Now that's not true.

Xeio:Or what about the freeze tag games, you tag to hard. And you do it on purpose,but i forgive for helping me beat up that kid and not tagging me for once.

Narumi:(Giggles) Just a habit.

"Who Are You Two"

Xeio and Narumi turn around to see a teen (around narumi's age) Standing there with a gas mask covering the lower half of his face

Narumi:(Puts her arms down) Well who are you?

"(Sighs) Okay you got me my name is Felix Jai-Shen and you both are"

Xeio:Well my name is Xeio.

Narumi:My name is Narumi.

Felix:(Oh my god she is beautiful!)

The Screen goes all heart shaped in the backround and Felix's eye have hearts around them

Felix:(She is the most beautiful seishin i have ever met her pink hair and her gorgeous eyes i can't stop looking at them)(in reality felix was just staring at narumi and drooling with an open smile on his face)

Narumi:What's wrong with him?

Xeio:I have no idea but all i do know is that he is staring at you.

Narumi:Uhh...Hey felix are you okay.(Felix still smiling and drooling under his mask)Uh Feeeellllliiiixxxxx.(Nothing guess i have to scare him)FELIX!

Felix:(Back to his senses)Huh what?!(Realizes he was drooling) Ugh my mask(sighs)well i need to clean this when i get home.(felix takes off the mask and revealing the rest of his face)well then.

Narumi:Well it was nice meeting you felix but we will be going soo bye.(grabs Xeio by her hand and starts walking left of where felix is standing)Lets just look for what we can find and go.

Xeio:Hey let me go!

Felix:Hey wait i have a hideout!

Xeio:come on narumi he has a hideout.

Narumi:With demons trying to be hot on our ass,No!

Felix:I uhh I have food!

Xeio:(Stops and escapes narumi's grip and turns around) Im sorry what did you say?!

Felix:Uh we have food tons of it.

Xeio:Whoa Narumi i think we should go with him.(Narumi walks back beside Xeio with a slightly disappointed look on her face)

Narumi:(whispers to Xeio)Yea the old trick of "oh i have food you should come with me"No i'm not falling for it.(Talks in a normal tone)So you have food huh,How much of it?

Felix:Um if i were to guess i say like Ten boxes but like the medium size kind of boxes.

Xeio:Offers still good narumi. Do you have any bananas?

Felix:Uh yea i think we have a couple of them fruits not that easy to find now.

Xeio:Oh my god Narumi we have to go with him please.

Narumi: No.

Xeio:But he could have your favorite.

Narumi:I have no favorite.

Xeio:Well can we still go with him i'm soooo hungry.

Narumi:No your not if you were you would have told me that you were,But if you are why didn't you tell me when we were in that shanty town.

Xeio:Because you would have been like (Impersonating Narumi)"Oh i don't want waste anymore time in this shit hole town why can't you just save your food instead of eating it at first site nya nya nya"(normal voice)that's why i never tell you anything about me being hungry.

Narumi:(sighs and groans)

Felix:If you want to come to our hideout i can give you some food.

Xeio & Narumi:"Our?!"

Felix:Oh yea my mom and dad are there too.(puts his hand on

the back of his head and chuckles)

Xeio:(Faces narumi and puts her hands together) Can we please go narumi pleeeeaaaasssssseeeee?

Narumi:(crosses her arms and sighs)Fine we can go.

Xeio:(jumps and puts her hands in the air) YAY!(Puts her hands down at her side and looks at felix)Can take us there now?

Felix:Ok ok follow me(felix turns around and starts walking with xeio and narumi following behind him)

Narumi:Huh?!(looks around her)Hmm.

Xeio:What is it?

Narumi:You don't sense that?!

Xeio:Hmm...no i don't.

Narumi:I think someone else is here.

Xeio:Just your nerves your always so eh-stiff.

Narumi:Stiff?

Xeio:Yea Never able to well relax.

Narumi:No i'm not!

Xeio:Yea you are.

On top of a small building were a demon carrying a grenade launcher with a seishin with wings that are similar to a vultures but bigger than any other type of wings.

Demon Lt.:Ok Nai what's next?

Nai-Tun:We bombard them. Call it in.

Demon:Mhm (the demon pulls a walkie talkie)All squads strike is a go.

*back on the ground*

Narumi:What make you think i'm always stiff?

Xeio:I already told you you're just..stiff.

Narumi:I want you to know why tell me why-(she stops talking as she heard the sound of rocket launchers and sniper rifles being fired at them)RUN!(Narumi runs ahead of xeio and felix)

Xeio:What the hell are you-(One of the rockets hits an impact behind her and felix as she turns around she sees a scatter of rockets coming towards them)RUN FELIX!

Both of them run to catch up to narumi as the rockets hit the ground putting holes in the ground and bullets and all three were scattering at this point while running narrowly avoiding rockets and bullets as they collided into the solid concrete with the sound of explosions sounding behind them and the sound of bullets ricocheting off of the ground.

Narumi:Felix where do we go!?

Felix:Turn left corner up here and go right into the store on the corner.

Xeio:Fuckin Hell they are so persistent!

*On The Building*

Demon Sniper:Fuck i can't hit them at all they keep moving!

Demon Sniper 2:Hold fucking steady!

Nai-Tun:(Appears behind the demons and grabs the first demon by his neck)your all just fucking useless they are just seishin fucking hit them already!(throws the demon off of the roof and sound of his screams and the sound of his body hitting the ground can still managed to be heard but he was not dead but very much had his legs broken as nai-tun picks up the sniper rifle with one hand and aims at the demon lying on the ground struggling to crawl away from the front of the building as nai-tun right there shot the demon in the back of the head without hesitation he turned towards the second demon who was staring at him very shocked and nai-tun aimed and shot the demon right in his eye and the camera switches around the back of the demon to show the back of his head being blown open as his body falls backwards and his body is laying there with as much blood as possible pouring out of the back of his head and spreading around his body the camera with back to nai-tun showing him using both of his hands to aim the rifle looking into the scope with a clear sight of xeio, narumi, and felix and he chooses to aim for xeio right in her leg but waits for the opportunity to shoot as he easily knew where they are going)Gotcha you little bitch!(Nai-Tun shoots the rifle and the camera follows the bullet all the way through the air to hit xeio's leg before she was able to turn the corner to follow narumi and felix)

*Back To The Street And To The Corner*

Xeio:(Xeio screams in agony as the bullet hit her leg and and she falls rolling for more than one foot)Fuck!(Narumi grabs and picks up xeio and brings her into the store)It hurts so fucking bad agh!(she hold her leg in pain exactly where the bullet hit)Fuck-(Narumi covers xeio's mouth with her hand as she looks her she puts her finger over her lips with a serious look on her face. narumi stops looking at xeio and moves her hand from xeio's mouth and looks to the front of the store as the last few rockets hit the ground and exploded)

*Back OutSide*

Nai-Tun:(Is walking down the road where attack was laid with several Trucks and demons behind him) Any sign of remains of those fucknut seishin?

Demon:None Sir.

Nai-Tun:(sighs) FUUCCKKK!

*In The Store*

Narumi:He sounds pissed.

Xeio:Who?

Narumi:Some guy near the demons,he is a seishin too.

Felix:Hmph i know him.

Xeio:What's his name?

Felix:Nai Zackari or as the call him Nai-Tun i knew him when i was younger he was like a brother to me but now...he's turned to the demon side He's not dead either dead seishin cannot talk as much as he does he is the commander of all the demons in this town and he has a short temper.

Narumi:Meaning?

Felix:Any little thing he does not like can set him off with no hesitation.

Xeio:Jeez talk about being anger problems.

Felix:Turns around and moves over a bunch of sticks and leaves on a cellar door and lifts it) Here this is a way to my hideout its not the fastest but it can still get us there.(Felix walks down the cellar steps with narumi following behind him)

Narumi:(Stops and turns around to look at xeio)Come one what are you doing(As Xeio was limping towards the door)

Xeio:Oh i'm sorry it's not like i just got shot in my leg or anything but no it's fine.

Narumi:Does the wittle baby need any help awwww.

Xeio:Shut up! I hate when you do that.(Xeio weakly walks down the cellar step walking past narumi as narumi closes the door)

Narumi:(Walking behind xeio) Can you tell us more about this Nai-Tun or whatever his name is?(Felix is at the bottom of the steps and continues walking with xeio and narumi following behind him)

Felix:Nai was one of my dad's friend's son's we met when i was like six i think but yea i don't know why he turned to the demon side it was just one random day and i saw him leading a group of demons to attack a building and i saw the other day i saw him line up some people and..and(sighs)well you should know what happens next. I don't know why he changed so fast he is completely different from when i knew him when i was a kid but shit changes in times like this people will make the craziest choices just to live. And to think the world changes in an blink of an eye so fast. It's like people will go up and crazy for no reason.

Xeio: Fuckin' hell my leg hurts so bad.

Narumi: Oh stop complaining about it your bandages are covering it right?

Xeio: Yea they are but it still hurts a shit load.

Narumi: Well don't worry about it and it will stop hurting.

Xeio: I can't if i can still feel the blood going down my skin over the do you expect?

Narumi: Think about uhh...food.

Felix: Hold up (xeio and narumi stops just as felix stops and takes out a map out of his pocket and starts talking to himself while figuring how long it was going to take to get to his hideout)Alright(Felix folds the map back up and puts it back into his pocket)should take us about uhh...i say..five to ten minutes.

Xeio: (Groans loudly)My leg is killing me and i'm sooooo hungry!

Narumi:Xeio stop exaggerating you're not that hungry

Xeio: (Stomach Growls) Ughh the long we talk the, hungrier i get!

Narumi: (Sighs) oK ok jeez whining all the damn time.

Felix: (Starts walking with xeio and narumi following behind him) (they seem to get along.) So how long have you two known each other?

Xeio: What?!

Narumi: We're sisters how can't you tell?

Felix:(Oh shit!) Oh u-uhh i didn't know at all. (Chuckles nervously) Forgive me i should have figured that out myself.

Narumi: It's alright most people we meet around this time don't think we are sisters.

Xeio: Just an average time.

*5 Minutes Later*

The three arrived at a door and stopped as felix tried to open the door.

Felix:(Grunt)(Grunt) I swear everytime i try to open this door it gets harder to open.(Grunt)(Grunt)(As the door slowly opens as felix is pushing on the door and it can be heard scraping on the floor) And there(Grunts)we(Grunts)go! (The door finally opened wide with the sound of one of the bolts landing on the floor)Okay follow me.

Xeio: Are we finally here?

Felix:Yea we are shouldn't be that long now.

Xeio: Thank fuck.

As xeio and narumi walk into door felix closes it behind them.

Narumi:(Looks back at felix)uhh…-

Felix: Just to make sure we aren't being followed

Narumi: Oh okay.(I might need to keep an eye out something doesn't seem right about him)

Felix: (Now walking in front of xeio and narumi) So uh(clears throat) what happened to your leg um..xeio was it?

Xeio: Yea that's it well if you really want to know i was fight the grim reaper.

Felix:(...)

Xeio: I mean he was a seishin too but he was dead so it was of course difficult and he didn't feel any pain at all no matter how much i cut, stabbed or punched him he seemed painless t it all.

Felix: Well damn he was that strong?

Xeio: Yea he was stronger than ever matter of fact stronger than anyone i have fought or probably stronger than anyone narumi has fought too.

Narumi: I doubt it sis.(Rubs her finger under her nose to show confidence) no one can beat me not even you.(puts her finger down) i'm probably the strongest person you've known all your life.

Xeio: You probably couldn't beat the grim reaper narumi. He has Phase 2 and his seishin was stronger than him.

Narumi: Pha-Phase 2?!

Felix: A dead seishin that knows Phase 2? How is that possible?!

Xeio: It was the little probe in the back of his neck it gave him sense to summon his seishin. And his seishin was crazy fucking strong too.

Felix: How did you win?!

Xeio: He just disappeared after a minute.

Narumi: Wait he did too?! (I thought those two weirdos only did that)

Xeio: Too? Narumi who were you fighting in the basement?

Narumi: Remember those guys who were driving that car with the reaper standing on it?

Xeio: Oh yea i shot one of them.

Narumi: Yea those guys.

Xeio: Well damn...well they couldn't have been that strong right?

Narumi: …..

Xeio: Narumi?

Narumi: Believe it or not they were pretty fucking strong.

Xeio: (Laughs)

Narumi: H-Hey shut up i'm pretty sure you weren't doing any better than me.

Xeio: (Impersonating narumi while waving her finger and one hand on her hip) "Oh i'm the strongest person you know no one can beat me."(Normal voice and puts her hands at her side) The strongest person i know huh? i'm not calling you weak sis but you can't be the strongest i know.

Narumi: It's not like you were doing any better.

Xeio: I know but i didn't brag to someone that "i am the strongest person you know" i can at least admit it.

Felix: (Chuckles)

Narumi: What's so funny?

Felix: Nothing J-Just (Laughs).

Narumi: S-stop it! It's not funny.

Xeio: Shouldn't bother you since you're the strongest person, right?(Laughs)

Narumi: Shut up (Punches xeio on top of the head)

Xeio: (Still laughing) That hurt but i can't stop laughing.

Narumi: (Punches xeio harder on top of her head)

Xeio: (Stops laughing and has her hand on the top of her head)Ow can't take a joke sis.

Felix: (Stops Laughing)(I shouldn't dare keep laughing she may be cute but she is strong)

Narumi: Mhm you get idea felix..right?

Felix: U-uh yes yes i do.

Narumi: Good i don't want to have to hurt you too. You're to nice for that right?

Felix: (S-she thinks i'm nice?!) Yea i am...thank you.(Felix starts zoning out)

Narumi: Hmm what was that?

Felix: Huh?! Oh i didn't say anything. Nothing at all (Chuckles Nervously)

Narumi: Okay then.

Xeio: (Walks ahead of narumi and is walking beside felix)(Whispering) Are you alright, you started acting weird when narumi said you're too nice to get punched.

Felix: (Whispering) Yea i'm fine it's just that…

Xeio: Just what?

Felix: Well i uh...like narumi.

Xeio: So.

Felix: No i "like" narumi.

Xeio: Ooohhh you mean you want to (Makes kissing noises for 2 seconds) with narumi.

Felix: No it's not like that at all.

Xeio: Are you sure?

Felix: Yes.

Xeio: Are you REALLY sure about it because i know you want to (Makes kissing for 2 seconds again) with narumi. oh i can see it now. (Starts impersonating narumi and felix)" Oh felix i love you so much" "Oh i know narumi i love you so much you too"(Makes kissing noises) "Oh felix" "Oh narumi" (Stops making kissing noises and stops impersonating narumi and felix)

Felix: (Turns directly towards xeio) IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! (Felix turns his head and looks at narumi who has an eyebrow raised looking at him) Hehe (felix gives a small wave to narumi with a nervous smile then looks back at xeio and starts whispering) it's not like that just a friendly like "like" okay.

Xeio: (Shrugs) Whatever you say.

*1 Minute Later*

Narumi: (Walking beside felix) So felix….How long have you and your family been staying in this town?

Felix: All of my life really we never left from here.

Narumi: You didn't try to leave?

Felix: I didn't say we never tried?

Narumi: Damn so it's that hard to leave?

Felix: Well yea it was so it was just decided that we stay here and not try to leave.

Narumi: But how can you stay down here?

Felix: Well it's not as bad as you think, i mean i don't have to hear people screaming or explosions or everything else you hear out there.

Narumi: Well i don't me and xeio could try to stay down here. Xeio is picky where she would want to stay.

Xeio: Hey i can hear you don't act like you wouldn't want to either you know why i wouldn't like to stay here if i didn't want to.

Narumi: Ok, ok 'we' wouldn't want to stay down here.

Felix: May i ask why?

Narumi: When we were younger i say about 6 months before everything went to shit it was halloween and my thought it would be a good idea to a haunted house well, not a house but a tunnel and xeio was so happy to go down that she wanted to go by herself and my mom let her and she went strolling down and i assumed she came across people dressed as monsters or props as she walked passed them start making noises and she i assumed she getting super scared and i guess she started screaming and on of the guards went down to get her i guess she was so damn scared that she punched the guard in the nose and i think she hit him so hard that his nose was bleeding.

Felix: Wow (looks at xeio) it was that scary?

Xeio: hell yea it was i don't like having people jumping out at me.

Narumi: (Giggles) that explains why you hate the stalker's way more than you should.

Xeio: I just hate being in dark places...sort of the way everything is now. A dark place.

Narumi: Pshh not everything.

Xeio: Oh yea everywhere is. If we're not fighting fighting demons who are on our ass 24/7 then we're dark places fighting fucking stalkers, i don't like dark places part reason why i really hate stalkers so much.

Narumi: I know that but also you seem to enjoy killing the stalkers as much as love to try and eat.

Xeio: (Smiles) I love being able to (throws a punch in the air) bash their faces in or (makes her sword appear in her left hand and slices down and then makes it disappear) split their heads open.

Narumi: So do i, i love to makes their brains explode to watch them feel the agony as i watch them die right in front of me, we think exactly alike sis, love to watch things be in pain and to cause the pain.

Felix: You both seem to like fighting a lot. And seem to come across weird kinds of demons. Stalkers? What are those?

Narumi: Demons who look like walking skeletons and they only like being in the dark, that seems to where they think they have an advantage-

Xeio: But not against narumi. she can things from crazy far and even in the dark and she can see in the dark too.

Narumi: Nice to see you're keeping track. but do you remember why?

Xeio: Cause your seishin is a bat right?

Narumi: Nice to see food isn't the only thing you can try to remember.

Xeio: Hey!

Felix: (Giggles) Wow.

Xeio: It's not funny. don't encourage her.

Narumi: Encourage what? Nothing is being encouraged.

Xeio: (Irritated) Don't you start this again.

Narumi: (Mockingly) Do what again?

Felix: Wait We're here.

They all stop as xeio and narumi look around and see nothing and are quite confused.

Xeio & Narumi: Where?

Felix: (Bends down and takes out a White and black camouflaged Flip knife and slowly puts into the floor and bends it as something starts to lift very slowly at the pace felix was moving the knife. he then puts the knife away and starts using fingers then as the door was open enough he used his hands to fully open the door and while he at a crouching position he stood and pushed the door open until it was leaning) Ok now we are here officially.( Pulls out a flashlight it on and slowly steps down but takes a wrong step slips and falls) Oh SHIT!

The sound of felix's body thudding against the ground as he let out a grunt when he landed on the ground.

Xeio and narumi run to the open door and look down the darkness with the only exception of light being felix's flashlight with gave a small spark before not being seen anymore.

Narumi: Felix are you alright?!

Felix: Yea I'm fine but i can't see a thing down here.

Xeio: I'm coming down.

Xeio started to make and attempt to climb down but was stopped when narumi grabbed her arm and pulled her back of of the doorway.

Narumi: No i'll go i will be able to see where he is.

Narumi jumped into the hole and looked around inspecting most of the empty room she had entered.

Narumi: Felix stand still.

Felix: Narumi where are you? I can't see you.

Felix was no longer the round and was slowly walking around in the dark with his arm out but stopped when he felt a hand hold his right hand.

Narumi: I got you.

Felix: How can you see me?

Narumi: Remember what xeio said.

Felix: Oh...yea you can see in the dark. well can you tell me what you see?

Narumi: (Looks around and inspects the empty room but see's a metal door 180 Degrees from her and felix) i see a door but that's it.

Felix: Walk me towards it so i can open it.

Narumi walks felix towards the door and as she gets closer she see's a combination on the door and stops when she is near the door.

Narumi: Ok we're here.

Felix walked away from narumi's grasp on his shoulder and felt his hands down the door to it's combination and turn clockwise and counterclockwise until he heard a click and the door started to open itself and when the door opened a light illuminated and soon the entire section of the room where the door open was filled with light.

Felix: Now we are actually here.

Felix walked into the door as narumi walked to the door (hatch) that was felix fell into and signalled xeio that it was clear to come down and xeio jumped down and landed right next to narumi and they both walked into the combination door and closed it behind them but once they turned around they were almost amazed at what the saw.

Xeio: Woe.

They saw the inside of felix's hideout but it looked like homemade house decorations hanging on walls package closed boxes sitting a corner near an open door way where they saw a woman with dark blonde hair similar to felix's hair but felix's had a slightly red touch to his roots but what she was wearing was orange and black camo jeans with a t-shirt and a dark vest covering over the t-shirt this is felix's mother, Kiana, but walking out the room behind her was a man with a face resembling felix's face his hair, a dark red slight shade of black to the roots of his head, but he was dressed like a GIGN except without helmet and he gas mask soldier carrying a suppressed SMG in his left hand and a walkie-talkie in his right this is felix's father, Gabriel. they both stopped as soon as they saw felix and looked at him puzzled when they took a quick glance at xeio and narumi.

Felix: (Chuckles nervously) hi mom, dad.

Kiana: Hi honey...uh hmph.

Gabriel: Ok i'll break silence, who are those two, which i'm sure what you mother wants to ask you.

Felix: Oh- this is narumi and her younger sister xeio.

Gabriel: Uh-huh.

Kiana: Nice to meet you two (gives a small wave).

Xeio: (cheerfully) Hello!

Narumi: Nice to meet you too.

Felix: So uh...yea this is our hideout.

Gabriel: Kiana, felix can i talk to you 'privately' please.

Felix: Sure.

Kiana: (Sigh and mumbles) Gabe honey please not again.

The three walk into the room where gabriel and and kiana walked out of and stopped and talked out of hearing range of xeio but not narumi as she heard every single word.

*In the room*

Gabriel: Felix i'm sorry but they have to leave you know what happened last time when let other people in.

Kiana: I remember but you they no place to go.

Felix: And it wasn't their fault dad, they didn't know.

Gabriel: Yea sure it wasn't but we almost lost everything we have and almost got killed by the demons but wait one of us did.

Kiana: Gabe stop you said you wouldn't bring it up!

Gabriel: Well who's fault was it then cause i will bring it up until i know.

Felix: Dad can we please let them stay...just for a day, come on.

Gabriel: Nope sorry felix they can't stay at al-

Felix: Well just for dinner and they can leave in the morning or just until dinner, they need some food it's not right to send them out with nothing to eat at all.

Gabriel: (Sighs) i said no. sorry i can't-we can't take that chance anymore.

Felix: Come on dad i need someone to talk to around here.

Gabriel: you have us to talk to you don't need to-

Felix: (Turns away from gabriel and walks out of the room to a neighboring room)

Kiana: (Glances at gabriel and sighs) Fuckin' hell gabe.

Gabriel: What?

Kiana: You know what 'Gabe' (Faces gabriel) why can't you let your son have friends?

Gabriel: Ok sure we let them stay and one of us end up like kenta.

Kiana: (Turns away from gabriel and walks to a different part of the room with her arms folded) What the hell gabe?! (shouting) you said you wouldn't bring it up at all! (Normal tone) we are not going through this if you want to kick em' out fine go ahead just let your son have another reason to be miserable as if he isn't enough, go ahead do it. make him upset once again. have him bring people here just to send them just to send them out, let them think they can have some hope to...to...just send them out to get know nai is out there he wil sense their seishin and he will find them and he will kill them. i'm sure you sense it too their seishin too or did you ignore that too.

Gabriel: (Sighs) Okay i get it (walks over to kiana) i get it you want felix to...us to have other people here to take a chance to have fun. so i guess we could let them stay until tomorrow.

Kiana: (Turns around and looks at gabriel) you will?

Gabriel: Yes i will you're right we all should get to have fun. talk to people who felix brings here.

Kiana: (Stands on her tiptoes and kisses gabriel on the lips) Thank you. i think you should go tell felix the news he will definitely want to hear.

Gabriel smiles and nods to kiana and walks out their room and to felix's room to tell him good news.

Xeio: I wonder what they were talking about.

Narumi: They were talking about kicking us out.

Xeio: What!? no you fucking with me right?

Narumi: (looks at xeio) am i?

Xeio: Are you?

Narumi: I don't know AM i?

Xeio: ...Are you….?

Narumi: No.

Xeio: Or were you?

Narumi: No i'm not.

Xeio: I don't believe you i think you're lying to me.(Crosses arms) Hmph shame you would lie to your younger sister. i thought you were supposed to set and (clears throat) example.

Narumi: sigh...Knock it off.

Xeio: (Sarcastically) What am i doing i'm doing nothing wrong at all but (puts hands on cheeks and fake's a gasp) are you not setting an example for me? For shame narumi...for shame.

Narumi: Stop it...now.

Xeio: Why should it?

Narumi: Do you remember on my 9th birthday?

Xeio: (Giggles) bet you wish you ate that cake huh?

Narumi: *Punches xeio on top of her head* That's not what i mean't and don't talk about that cake!

Xeio: *Arms on her head* Ow! The cake was delicious *laughs*

Narumi: Grr…

Xeio: Don't leave delicious food around me i'm gonna assume that you won't want it and i'll just eat it thinking you won't want it.

Narumi: I'm surprised your not fat *Starts walking around xeio as if she were inspecting her* Oh wait i see some fat right here *Pokes Xeio's ass* Yea definitely fat.

Xeio: *Blushes* Hey! That's not fat that's my ass *Turns around* Well i see fat here! *Punches narumi in her right boob*

Narumi: Ow! *Puts her hand over her boob* Hey!

Xeio: Well i'm sorry i saw fat there. *Turns around and shrugs*

Narumi: Why you little-?! (Grabs xeio's hoodie) Don't do that!

Xeio: Then don't touch my ass then!

Narumi: Then don't touch my boob then!

Xeio: Well don't touch my a-

Felix: Okay i think that's kinda enough for now.

Narumi: Grr…*Let's xeio's hoodie go* you win this time xeio...but i always get the last laugh.

Felix: Good...well you guys are good to stay here...until tomorrow.

Narumi: That's fine we were planning to leave tomorrow anyway.

Felix: Oh...well follow me into my room i need to give you two something you might find useful. (The three start walking toward felix's room but as they are walking narumi gives a hard slap on xeio's ass Narumi: I told you i get the last laugh. As the three walk into felix's room xeio and narumi notice how felix's room still has a normal look to it.) Well...here it is...my room. (Narumi picks up a picture lying on the ground and looks at it) It may look kind of well...uh never mind i hope that you will like it. (Turns around and smiles)

Narumi: (Stops looking at picture and looks at felix) Uh-Huh...So what is the thing whatever you wanted to show us? is it a g- (Xeio snatches the picture) Hey!

Xeio: (Runs to hide behind felix) Haha who get's the last laugh now? I do!

Narumi: Give it back!

Xeio: (Looking at picture) Why should i sis, it's not even yours (puts her hand in front of felix's face holding picture) Hey who's this?

Felix: Oh (Grabs picture and puts it in his pocket) That's me, mom, dad, and...uh (sighs)

Xeio: (In front of felix) Well who?

Felix: My...Sister.

Xeio: You have a sister?

Narumi: well where is she then?

Felix: She is uh...dead.

Narumi: (Walks behind xeio) Oh I'm sorry...what happened to her?

Xeio: That Nai-Tun guy did it right? (Narumi smacks xeio in the back of her head) Ow come on narumi! (rubs back of her head) Jeez.

Felix: I need to go and get that thing i was talking about so...yea (walks off to another part of the room and starts looking through a box)

Xeio: Ha! I was right (stops rubbing her head and makes an open hand and bashes her fist in it and smiles) I hope we see his face when we leave. Could use a good fight.

Narumi: No xeio let's hope we don't see his face when we leave...i think it would be for the best for your sake.

Xeio: What do you mean for my sake?! You callin' me weak aren't ya?

Narumi: (Sarcastically) I would call my own sister weak no…Psh i mean it's not like i am stronger than you or anything, i'm not an asshole xeio, but to call my own sister weak?

Xeio: You're just upset that i killed more demons than you.

Narumi: Prove it then.

Xeio: Well uh…

Narumi: You can't can you? (Folds her arms) So sad.

Xeio: (Turns around and folds her arms) You know i have.

Felix: (Walking back holding to small water bottles with orange-red liquid in them) Okay here we go. (Puts his hand out holding one of the bottles to narumi) Here. (Narumi looks at him in raises her eyebrow in suspicion and puts her hands on her hips Narumi: What is it?) It's...a drink, You'll need it.

Xeio: A drink?! (Turns back around and snatches the other water bottle out of felix's hand) I'm so parched! (twists the cap off of the bottle and starts to chug the bottle until there is no more left) Ah…(wipes her mouth)

Narumi: (Looking at xeio in slight disgust) Eh…(Clears throat) Why do we need this "drink" anyway?

Felix: (Sighs) I wanted to tell you after you drank it but, this can make the demon army not be able to track you at all but, i can't make any promises for other seishin though.

Narumi:(take the water bottle) Are you sure if i drink this the demons really won't be able to track us at all...no matter what?

Felix: Mhm no matter what.

Narumi: Okay. (She twists the bottle cap off and drinks it until there is none left) Hm...Not that bad, This stuff better work.

Felix: I promise you, it works. (smiles)

Kiana: (In the doorway) Felix i made dinner.

Felix: Oh great. (Walks to the door) Thanks mom. (Walks out the doorway)

Kiana: (Smiles as she looks at xeio and narumi) I made extra too if you girls are hungry. (Turns around) Oh and my name is Kiana by the way. (Walks out the doorway)

Xeio: Let's go eat. (Starts walking but stops when narumi grabs her arm and turns her around to make xeio look her sister right in her eyes.)

Narumi: Do you trust felix?

Xeio: (Giggles) I know he trusts you. (Whispers) In a different way.

Narumi: What?!

Xeio: Narumi you should see all clear signs, (Chuckles) He likes you narumi.

Narumi: Like me?!

Xeio: (Laughs) Yea he likes you.

Narumi: Oh (Laughs sarcastically) very funny xeio.

Xeio: (Shrugs) Sure don't believe me, But that's your love on the line.

Narumi: What's that supposed to mean?

Xeio: Your love is going to be lost. (giggles) You and felix would be perfect if you gave him time.

Narumi: Never in a million years, in fact i would rather die that date him.

Xeio: Cold blooded...For shame. Oh well I'm going to eat. (Walks away, and out of the room)

Narumi: (Scoffs) Cold blooded my ass. (Walks out the room)

As narumi looked forward she was completely surprised at what she had saw.

Narumi: There is no way that this is possible.

There was almost a full buffet of food put on a fold up table, each plate of food smelling more delicious than the last. Narumi stood there in shock as the aroma caught her nose the instant she walked out of felix's room.

Kiana: (Looks at Narumi and smiles peacefully) I hope you're hungry, because i made extra for you and your sister. 

Xeio: Oh my god, this smells so delicious! I just want to eat it all right now, i didn't i would ever see food this good again!

Narumi: (Smiles slightly as she walks to Xeio and puts her hand on her shoulder) Calm down a second Xeio, this isn't all for us. (Looks at the buffet of food) Even though it smells amazing...and looks delicious too. (She starts drooling slightly)

Kiana: (Chuckles) Well i'll make more if you all eat this up, i wouldn't want to let you both starve now. So enjoy as much as you want.

Felix: (Walks to Kiana and hugs her) Thanks mom. You always go all out with food.

Gabriel: (Takes off his BP Vest) I probably won't need this for a few minutes. (He throws it on the ground and sits on the ground, Exhaling as he did so)

Kiana: Well, Eat up everyone! I'm going to shower. (She walks into Her and Gabriel's bedroom)

Narumi: Hm? (Looks at Felix) You guys have a shower here?

Felix: (Shakes his head) No, it's just really a sprinkler we taped to the ceiling, but she always calls it a shower.

Xeio: (Walks to the table and grabs two plates of marinated chicken) Mm. This is going to be so good.

Felix: (Glances at Xeio, then looks back at Narumi) Can i talk to you about something...in private?

Narumi: (Nods looking at him suspiciously) Sure. But where in private?

Felix: Um...I guess in my room, there really any place for privacy down here.

Narumi: (Shrugs) Alright then.

Felix: (Walks to his room as Narumi was following behind him with her arms folded.) Okay...I'm going to tell you something. (Exhales as he turns around towards Narumi) I...I love you.

Narumi: (Blushes deeply and Her expression changes to very much surprised) You what...?

Felix: I love you Narumi, ever since i saw your gorgeous face, i just instantly fell in love with you, i can't get over the sight of you. That's what i wanted to tell you, you have made my heart feel so happy, even being around makes me like you more by the second. 

Narumi: (Looks very upset) Are you serious?! I don't like you or love you, i never will and nothing can change that. You're stupid thinking i would fall for a dumb ass like you. (She walks out of his room) Fucking asshole.

Xeio: (Hanging from a pipe just above the door) Wow. (Mimics Felix) I love you Narumi, with all of my heart! (Laughs as she flips from the pipe and lands on her feet) That was the best thing i have ever heard.

Narumi: (Looks at xeio) Shut up, that asshole thought that i actually like him? He thought very very wrong. I would never ever in my life, like him or find him attractive in any way.

Xeio: Damn Narumi, Well now i know you won't want to find love. He really liked you too.


End file.
